Hey Jealousy
by SocialButterfli
Summary: A stranger named Derek appears at Titans Tower, leading to romance and trouble. Robin thinks that Derek isn’t trustworthy. Is he onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae FINISHED!
1. One Dark and Stormy Night

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 1 – One Dark and Stormy Night

Thunder rumbled throughout the sturdy T, home to the famous superheroes, the Teen Titans. It went unnoticed by most, as it was late in the night and everyone was asleep. Everyone except a certain crimson-haired alien. Starfire was still not used to storms, and they still made her uneasy and unable to sleep. Normally when she had insomnia she would retire to the roof, her favorite thinking spot, but considering the circumstances it didn't really seem like such a great idea. All she could do was sit, huddled on her bed, begging for the end of the storm to be near.

A flash of lightning illuminated the room, followed by a louder boom of thunder that shook Starfire to the core. She wished one of the other Titans were awake, preferably Robin. Being alone affected her differently than it did others; Starfire depended on company to make her feel worth something. It was no secret that she didn't like to be left alone, but it was one as to why. Her home life on Tamaran wasn't talked about, therefore no one could know how her family had caused her to become so vulnerable and so, well, love-needy. That was the thing about the Teen Titans. Raven wasn't the only one with secrets. Each Teen Titan had a past that was unknown to the rest. Don't ask, don't tell, that was pretty much the policy. After all, it didn't matter, did it? The past was over, as Raven liked to say. This was the present.

Crackling thunder caused Starfire to jump. Thinking about her past and all the secrets the others had made the storm seem even scarier. It just reminded her of how alone she really was. Yes, she may live with four other people who are her friends and partners in heroism, but none of them knew her, not really. They didn't know her constant fear of being left behind. They would never expect it.

_No_, she thought. _I will not think these thoughts. I will think peace, happiness, and tranquility._ She took a deep, shuddering breath as lightning fell over her shivering form. _Peace, happiness, and tranquility._

There was another rumbling, but this time it came from her stomach. She giggled in delight, the fleeting fear gone as if it had never been. She rose from her bed and made her way to the kitchen, knowing that without anyone else to stop her, she could have all the mustard she wanted. She didn't understand why everyone insisted on forbidding her from her favorite treat. They insisted that it was wrong, but how could something that tasted so good be wrong? They probably just didn't want her hogging it all to herself.

Humming happily, she sipped her 'drink', unbothered by the storm with the lights on. But the next noise that reached her ears was much softer than thunder but much more unnerving. It was the sound of knocking on the door of Titans Tower. She paused, unsure of what to do. Starfire wasn't really the take-charge type; if Robin were to step down from leadership, she'd be the last to take his place. After the knocking sounded a second time and it was apparent that no one had heard it, she reluctantly made her way to the door. She opened it cautiously, unsure of what she would find on the other side. And what met her eyes shocked her. It was boy, on the verge of becoming a man, who was about Starfire's height with mussed brown hair and deep chocolate eyes that were staring into her own soulfully. He was breathing heavily, and Starfire could guess why: the gigantic bump and purplish bruise that spread from his left brow up indicated that he'd be in a fight and the way he was favoring his right leg said that maybe he hadn't done so well. He was soaked, and suddenly stumbled forward into her.

"Please....help...." he gasped out, as if breathing itself were painful. "My master....sent me....he said the Teen Titans would help." His legs gave way and the stranger collapsed into Starfire's arms. If she had been a normal girl she probably would have collapsed too under his weight, but she wasn't, and her heart went out to the poor boy. Her compassion overruled her confusion and wariness, so she flew him over to the couch and laid him down gently.

"Who are you?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of you. "And why do you need our help?"

"My name is Derek.....Santrine." His voice was gravelly and deep and it captivated her. "I'm in trouble. I was sent....away. Told.....you could help. Need....sleep." Compassion overruled again.

"Oh, of course!" she said. "I am sorry, you must rest, you are so damaged. Let me get some aid for your wound." She left for a second then returned with an ice pack that Robin kept stocked in the freezer. She gave it to Derek and he put it against his face, wincing.

"Thank you, angel," he said. "My angel." She was surprised at this comment, but felt undeniably pleased. "Would you mind....staying with me tonight?" He grimaced as he rearranged himself to make room for her. "I have given....you no reason to trust me.....so it would be better for your conscience probably." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "And I so despise being alone."

She sat down next to him, feeling a sense of gratitude at possible understanding of how she felt.

"So do I," she whispered back.

"Good night angel," he said, and promptly fell asleep. Starfire watched him breathe heavily for a while before she noticed that the storm had died down. Her fear of being alone and of the storm both calmed, she found herself also able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

There's the first chapter of my new fic! Hi guys, missed me? Not that it's been all that long.... I hope to see my old readers as well as new ones reviewing! If you haven't heard of me then I suggest you go read my first fic, "Heart's Desire", which is complete and seemingly loved by many, so I guess that means it's good!

Oh, and did you guys see last night's episode? That is officially my new favorite. But, hello, a little kiss on Robin's cheek from Starfire wouldn't have hurt anyone, would it? Sigh. Oh well.

Sneak Peak of next chapter: Robin meets Derek, and he tells his story.

Dun dun dun dun! Okay that's all for me now. Remember to REVIEW!!!

Blair


	2. Not So Noble

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Not So Noble

As the sun began peeking up on the horizon, Robin awoke with a gasp, drenched in sweat. He had been dreaming; the Titans were in battle against a faceless enemy, and Starfire had gone to attack him, and he had knocked her out and pushed her off a cliff, and she was falling, falling, and Robin couldn't get to her....Starfire....no....

He needed to get her off his brain. He had loved her ever since he could remember, but lately she plagued him, occupied his thoughts, made him zone out every now and then. This was not how the Boy Wonder could behave. He had to always be alert. Just because Slade's mask had been shown melting in the lava, didn't mean that he hadn't escaped. And there were many others just waiting for their opportunity to wreak havoc on the city or get the best of the Teen Titans. It was no secret that the enemy who could destroy the Titans once and for all would be highly revered by villains everywhere. Terra had almost succeeded, but she wasn't really an enemy, was she? She was just misled, confused, manipulated....in the end she had turned out all right. Which was a relief. Her betrayal had led the Titans to almost their breaking point. And Starfire....the look on her face....she couldn't understand how her friend could hurt her like that. It was inconceivable to Robin himself how anyone could hurt the innocent, loving, beautiful Starfire.....wait, stop.

If he couldn't stop thinking about her now, how ever would he be able to concentrate on anything else if he asked her out? Not that it would matter because she only viewed him as a best friend. Still, there was no way he could ever even begin to think of asking her. He was a Teen Titan, the leader, even. He needed to be completely focused and strong. He had no weaknesses. If Starfire became one....

Who was he kidding? She was already his weakness.

Robin stretched and walked over to the mirror. He looked at himself, looked at his mask-less eyes, then shook his head and tied the thin black strip at the back of his head. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he decided he might go out and get some breakfast before a famous Teen Titan "NOBODY WANTS YOUR DISGUSTING TOFU WAFFLES, DUDE I'VE BEEN WHAT YOU'RE EATING" all-out breakfast extravaganza food fight. That, or be forced to eat another scary concoction of Starfire's. Much as he loved her, it was incredibly hard on his digestion and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

As he walked out towards the kitchen, he heard someone humming. Who could be up at this hour? It certainly wasn't Beast Boy, because Robin could smell sausage and the changeling had this weird obsession with getting beauty sleep. He claimed that he needed to look his best for all his girl fanatics. Uh huh. Sure. The sausage actually smelled good, so it couldn't be Starfire, and the voice was deeper, which also eliminated Raven, not that she would ever cook sausage. That left Cyborg, but he didn't really know Cyborg to be much of a hummer....

Who Robin found was most certainly not anyone he could have possibly expected. It was a stranger, and when he turned around to face Robin, he could see that his face was slightly discolored with a nasty bruise that was swelling a bit. But even with that, it was undeniable that this guy was attractive. Robin found himself worrying what would happen if Starfire saw him. Would see notice his attractiveness? He hoped not. Robin decided that he'd rather not take any chances. This guy needed to go, and fast.

"Um, who are you? And what are you doing in my kitchen?" Robin asked. The stranger smiled.

"Robin. It is such an honor to meet you. I've heard so much about you. My master told me that of all the people in the world, there was none so suited for the leader of the great Teen Titans than the Boy Wonder." The stranger bowed. "My name is Derek Santrine, from the humble city of Nagem. Please, won't you have some sausage? I'm sure you are wondering what my story is, and I would be glad to tell it, but I'm sure you are hungry." Robin nodded unsurely. He would accept the food to appease this Derek, but wouldn't eat it for obvious reasons. After all, this guy could be such a great villain that he discovered how to hack into Cyborg's intricate security systems. The two teens sat at the table across from each other. Robin sat back, waiting.

"As I said, my name is Derek Santrine from the city of Nagem. I am....in trouble. The enemy of my city, Niltiac, heard a prophecy that I am to be his downfall. Outraged, he began to attack the innocent people of my city. My master was ashamed, as it was my fault. And so I was made to leave, told the Teen Titans could help. I traveled with only the words of 'Look for the giant T upon the horizon.' And finally, I reached Gotham City, and a citizen told me that the T was not far away. Last night, through the heavy, dangerous storm, I finally came upon your door. But not before some hit men of Niltiac's found me. As you can see, I took a beating before I escaped. And last night I was received with such hospitality that I believe what my master said was true. You Teen Titans are the greatest heroes of all, and you must be able to help." Robin took a moment to process all the information.

"Wait," he said, looking at Derek with great scrutiny. "You said last night you were received with great hospitality?"

"Yes," Derek said, smiling at the memory. "My angel saved me." His angel? What? Robin heard a yawn. He turned around, facing the living room, and saw Starfire sitting up from the couch, stretching. Had she slept there? He turned back to face Derek and saw the stranger's gaze also directed at the beautiful angel. He stood, and bowed.

"Good morning, my angel," he said, and Robin's jaw dropped. Starfire? His angel? What? He felt a sudden animosity for Derek when he saw Starfire blush.

"I see you are well rested and you are walking better. Have you healed?" Starfire asked, floating over. "Good morning, friend Robin!" she said when she saw him.

"I am recovered, thanks to you," Derek said, straightening himself from the bow. "I cannot express my gratitude."

"Starfire, who is this guy?" Robin asked, dumbfounded. "What's going on?"

"Last night he came to our door in the storm. He was damaged and exhausted, seeking help. I could not leave him out there. So I let him in to rest. He needs us."

"So I've heard," Robin said, voice close to a growl. The Teen Titans always helped those in need. So naturally, Robin should be welcoming as Starfire was....right?

Then why was he feeling such great distrust and hostility?

* * *

Welp, there's chapter two! That one was pretty long, so be appreciative, people! So far not much has happened that big, which I'm sorry about, but, you know, every story needs a beginning and I gotta get out the introduction before the action comes along. Take my word for it, this will be fun. Reviews are NECESSARY people! They inspire me to write better and faster! So review already!

Sneak Peak: Beast Boy and Cyborg meet Derek, and the intensity builds as a love triangle is formed.

Blair


	3. Burning Intensity

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Burning Intensity

Beast Boy and Cyborg awoke at the same time, and as if sensing the endangerment of their kitchen dominance, raced out of their rooms to attempt to get there first, only to collide into each other.

"Hey watch where you're going, man!" Cyborg yelled.

"You watch where you're going!" Beast Boy yelled back. It was a scramble as they pushed and shoved each other ruthlessly. When it came to BB and Cy's friendship, looking out for number one was the rule when it came to video games and kitchen authority. When the two Titans are in either of those situations, step back and watch out.

The two came to a screeching halt when they saw the stranger standing between Starfire and Robin.

"Whoa, dude, who're you?" Beast Boy asked, staring at the guy's purplish swelling bump. "And what happened to you?" Derek smiled ruefully, getting a bit tired of telling his story over and over again. This would be the third time, as he had just gotten down elaborating to Starfire what he told her last night, and he had heard that there was a fifth Titan as well. He turned to Robin for help, but the Boy Wonder kept his mouth shut, rather enjoying Derek's discomfort. Starfire came to his rescue, though, which infuriated him.

"It is a very long story, perhaps we should bring Raven out to hear it as well?" Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged knowing glances.

"Not it," they said at the same time. Everyone knew how dangerous it was to mess with Raven. First off, waking her would probably aggravate her and she might choose to use your body as a bowling ball for anyway else in her way. Second, no one was allowed to go into her room, so how could anyone possibly wake her up? Robin was also looking moody, so it was probably best not to mess with him either. That left Starfire.

"And it looks like the winner is Starfire," Beast Boy said, chuckling at his friend's impending doom. Starfire looked confused.

"I have won....some sort of contest?" she asked. Beast Boy smiled broadly.

"Oh yes, Star, and you receive a wonderful prize!"

"Hooray!" Starfire said, genuinely excited. Beast Boy should have known better than to mess with the love of Robin's life when he was in such a pissed off mood.

"Back off, Beast Boy," Robin growled. "That's not cool." Beast Boy held his hands up, backing away.

"Okay, okay, man, just kidding, heh heh."

_Another joke gone wrong again_, Beast Boy thought. He didn't know why he bothered to try. But it was who he was. He was the funny guy, the comic relief.

Then why was no one laughing?

"I....do not understand?" Starfire said, looking around. Beast Boy sighed and decided to redeem himself.

"Never mind, I'll go," he said, trudging off reluctantly.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked. With Starfire confused and Robin willing to do nothing but glare, Cyborg stepped up to the plate.

"There's a couple things you should know about the Teen Titans," he said. "Let's start with our little green dude back there. That's Beast Boy, and he likes to think of himself as funny. He's not. He went to get Raven, who's....not the most pleasant person you'll ever meet, but she has her moments. That whole thing was Beast Boy and I saying 'not it' to get out of waking Raven up, as she probably won't take too well to being disturbed. Beast Boy said that Starfire had won, meaning that she had to go get Raven."

"Oh," Starfire said, half understanding now.

"Yeah, our Starfire here doesn't really get Earth stuff very well because she's from another planet. And Robin got pissed when Beast Boy took her confusion too far, because...."

"Right," Robin jumped in, not willing to hear Cyborg's idea of why he had done that. "I think he gets it.'

"Your planet must be very beautiful to produce one as lovely as you," Derek commented to Starfire. She blushed furiously, and Robin's face also turned red, but for another reason. Cyborg cracked his knuckles, realizing the tension.

"Well, uh, I better go make sure Raven doesn't beat the crap out of Beast Boy, so, uh, I'll be right back," Cyborg said, inching away, leaving the forming love triangle alone in the room. Starfire, completely oblivious to the conflict, grabbed Derek's hand, much to Robin's despair.

"I think you will like it here," she said eagerly. "And I'm sure no one will mind if you stay as long as you need to. We like company, don't we, Robin?" Robin glared at Derek heatedly.

"_Most_ company," he said meaningfully. It passed right over Star's head but Derek sensed Robin's irritation.

"I hope I'm the kind of company you like, then," he said, returning Robin's glare with a steady gaze. Robin realized that Derek Santrine, if that was _really_ who he was, was not going to be easily broken down. It was possible that he was harmless, of course, but even if he was what right did he have to come into Robin's own home and sanctuary, taking over his friends and his love? Who was he to stare Robin down? Whether he was truthful about needing help or not, this was one citizen whom Robin wasn't too keen to help. Robin wasn't like Starfire. He didn't just naturally assume everyone was good. People had good inside them, and people had bad inside them. It was up to the person which side got to take over.

And it was up to Robin to be cautious until he found out exactly how good Derek Santrine was.

* * *

The third chapter is complete! If you love me, you'll review, and you know you love me!

Sneak Peak: Get inside BB's head with how he feels about Raven, and there's major conflict between Robin and Derek with Starfire caught in the middle.

Blair


	4. An Impossible Choice

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 4 – An Impossible Choice

Beast Boy tried to get up the courage to knock on Raven's door but was failing miserably. He should have known not to push it with Starfire; Robin was always overprotective of her. Lucky guy, he could be protective of the one he loved because Starfire would never notice it, being naïve as she is. Beast Boy, however, couldn't even try it. Raven would catch on in a second and hate him for the rest of their lives.

Wait, why would he want to be protective of Raven?

He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it. He loved her. He knew it was stupid, because he wasn't even sure if Raven **could** love. And if she could, it wasn't likely that he was the one she'd chose to show her affection for. (Raven showing affection, impossible, right?) There wasn't a more unlikely couple, and he knew it. He, the ever-joking and never serious Beast Boy, didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of being with the mysterious and apathetic Raven. But he couldn't help it. In the beginning he had been able to ignore it. But as time went by, his feelings for her grew, and it got to the point where his love could be overlooked no longer. Why? Because in comparison to this, his crush on Terra seemed only that: a crush. Perhaps if she had not betrayed them, or if she had lived, his crush would have escalated into love. But it was not so, and his feeling for Raven were stronger than anything he had ever felt before. And these feelings were sure to be his doom.

_Knock knock_. Beast Boy cringed at the sound of his knuckles on her door. There was no going back now. Not a second went by from when he lifted his hand from the surface did the door slide open to reveal a pissed looking Raven. But Beast Boy didn't notice her expression. He was too busy staring at her uncloaked body. The black leotard that she wore underneath seemed skimpy and very not Raven without her trademark blue cloak. It revealed her pale, shapely legs and molded nicely around her chest. Beast Boy practically had to remind himself not to drool.

A sharp, searing pain sliced through his brain, leaving behind a headache. He staggered backwards, too surprised to yell. Raven smirked.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, clutching at his head.

"Partly for waking me up, partly for staring elsewhere than my face." Beast Boy's green face tinged pink. "Now do you want to tell me why I'm up?"

"There's this guy," Beast Boy stammered, embarrassed at being caught. "Looks like he got into a fight or something. Apparently he wants to tell us his story, and doesn't feel like telling it a million times, so I was supposed to come get you to come out and hear it with us." Raven yawned.

"Like I care who this guy is," she said in her monotone voice.

"Well, whoever he is, he's seriously pissing Robin off," came Cyborg's voice as he marched towards the two. "Apparently there might be a connection between this guy and Starfire, and currently he and Robin are having a staring match. It seems like our boy Robin is feeling a little jealous."

"In that case, I think I'm interested," Raven said, never one to pass up conflict. The trio made their way back into the kitchen, where Starfire was babbling on about something no one could understand and Robin and Derek were locked in glare combat.

"We're here," Cyborg announced, not a fan of the obvious friction. "And we'd like to hear your story." Derek broke the glare to look at the three Titans and smile.

"Of course. Have a seat." Derek retold his story. When he was done, Cy, BB and Rae looked at each other, as if to figure out what each other thought about this guy's story.

"Dude...." Beast Boy finally said.

"The downfall, huh?" Cyborg asked. "Hmm, we could use people who cause the downfall of an enemy around here. Maybe you should stay a while, and we can try to help you out." Robin tensed at this. Cyborg was kidding, right? There was no way Derek could stay here.

"Do we have room?" Robin asked, sharply, not about to let this stranger in so easily. "I don't think we have room." Raven sighed, finding Robin's immaturity pitiable.

'_Robin, we are the Teen Titans_,' she said into his mind. _'Whether we like someone or not, we have to help them. It's what we do. You're our leader. You have to control your emotions.'_

Robin knew Raven was right and she brought him back to his senses. Starfire would be his downfall as a leader and Teen Titan, he realized, if he didn't get his act together. He looked at her, took in her beauty, and realized that getting his act together was an impossible feat. How else could he remain sane around her? The answer was he couldn't. Which left only one choice: he had to stay away from Starfire.

Which was easier said than done.

* * *

It had been a week since it was decided that Derek would stay and the Titans would help him, and Robin found himself loathing the newcomer more and more each day. His plan to block out all thoughts and encounters with Starfire was difficult, and every time they came in contact he had to break away quickly or lose his mind. He saw her being hurt by it, and that killed him. Not to mention make him want to kill Derek. He was ignoring and hurting the one he loved just so he could keep his cool all for this **stranger**? And Robin still wasn't sure he trusted Derek. With the way he was making moves on Starfire every chance he got, Derek seemed to be nothing other than a sneaky, conniving son of a bitch. And Robin despised him in every sense of the word. Derek was without a doubt stealing his thunder and becoming more and more liked by the Titans every day. And Robin couldn't help but feel like Derek was taking his friends away from him.

Robin spent a lot of time alone now that Derek had come along, mostly in the training room. It was there that Starfire, full of questions, found him.

"Friend Robin, might you be able to take a break and talk to me?" she asked. Robin stopped his vigorous routine immediately, his body reacting to the voice that he hadn't heard in so long but yearned to listen to every day.

"Uh, er, I'm kind of busy, Starfire," he said, searching for any reason to get away from her. But he didn't really want to, in fact, he wanted to go right up to her and....

"Please, Robin, this is what I wish to talk about," Starfire said, and Robin detected a twinge of sadness in her voice. She sat down on Cyborg's press bench. "You always seem to be so busy, and it's like you never have time for me anymore." Robin couldn't resist anymore. It was all he could do to walk slowly over to her, not to break into a run and scoop her up into his arms and carry her off into the sunset and....damn, Robin, get a hold of yourself.

"I'm sorry, Star," he said, sitting next to her. The press bench wasn't very long, so the two were close together, and Robin's pulse heightened as he felt her thigh pressed against his. She was so close, so close, he could just pull her into his lap and kiss her right then and there. But he would not and could not. Although he couldn't help but put his arm around her. She leaned into him, making him seize up.

_So this is why Raven has to meditate_, he thought, unable to keep his emotions to himself. It was killing him to have her so close up against him but having it only be platonic. His thoughts certainly weren't platonic.

"I wish to know why we haven't spent much time together," she said. "You are my best friend, and I am saddened when I'm not around you." Robin's breathing almost stopped completely. She liked to be with him, but he was only her best friend. Oh, this was tearing him apart.

"I've been busy," he said, repeating his lame excuse. "I should never be too busy for you, I'm sorry...." He pulled her closer to him in a hug and she squeezed him tight. He didn't mind going without oxygen for a few seconds just to have her hold him.

"Am I interrupting something?" came the inopportune voice of Derek. He was leaning against the door in a carefree way that was undeniably alluring. His colorful bruise had most nearly disappeared and the swelling was down completely. Starfire broke the hug, much to Robin's dismay, and looked towards the charismatic teen.

"Derek!" Starfire smiled brightly. "I did not expect to see you until tonight."

"Yes." A slow smile spread across Derek's face. "Did Starfire tell you that we're going on a date, Robin?" In a second Robin was on him, punching that smile off his face, crushing him, destroying him....in his mind, that is.

In reality, Robin looked at his newfound enemy, and then at Starfire. "Is this true?" Something that might have been regret and possibly sadness clouded her face. In truth, when Derek had asked her to see a movie, she hadn't thought of it as a date, but only a friendly outing. She and the rest of the Titans had watched movies together numerous times and it hadn't been considered romantic. But now, as Derek talked about their friendly excursion by using the Earth word for fernardslepan, Starfire found herself unable to correct him. Derek was her newest friend, and she didn't wish to displease him. But what about Robin? Although Starfire was sure her best friend didn't feel for her the way she felt for him, she didn't want to cut off any chance of him feeling that way for her in the future because he thought of her as "taken" by Derek. She found herself faced with a situation she didn't know how to handle. Much like the first time she had laid eyes on Derek.

"Of course it's true," Derek snapped, saving Star from answering. Derek and Robin shared a mutual glare.

"I wasn't asking you," Robin replied hatefully.

"Ooh, touchy, touchy." Derek smirked. "Well I'm outta here. Star, you coming or what?" Starfire looked between Derek and Robin. She may have been naïve, but the girl wasn't stupid. She could sense that if she chose one over the other, the other would be offended. And Starfire hated to offend people. She had to choose between her newest friend and her best friend.

And she had to choose now.

* * *

Ooh, whom will she go with? I'm sure the suspense is killing you. Bwahahahaha! Review or never find out who she chooses!

Sneak Peak: A Titans outing leads to bits of fluff for Starfire and Robin and Beast Boy and Raven. Poor Cyborg, he couldn't bring his car. My next fic (which will be the sequel to "Heart's Desire") is totally going to have someone for the poor guy. Yeah, I said someONE not someTHING. Get that? T Car drives away sobbing hysterically Yeah that wasn't weird at all.

Blair


	5. Moment of Brilliance

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Moment of Brilliance

Starfire's eyes widened as both boys looked at her expectantly. She was expected to choose between them? She would do no such thing. Starfire was not one to aggravate people; she was one of those girls who loved everyone and everyone loved. Even those who were jealous of her loved her. It was impossible not to.

Derek had asked if she was coming. Now she would answer.

"I believe I should retire to my room," she said, to the disappointment of both boys. "I'm very tired."

"Yes, you should rest. You have a big night ahead of you, it being our first date and all." Starfire couldn't take this misunderstanding in front of Robin any longer. But how could she redeem herself without making Derek angry? She had an idea; she would use her normal unawareness of Earth customs to act as if she didn't know that "date," meant fernardslepan.

"Yes I am much looking forward to our friendly night of movie watching. Are you and the rest of the Titans coming, Robin?" she asked, looking at him with fake expectancy. Robin looked surprised, and then a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Why, of course, Starfire," he said, quickly, before Derek could jump in. "I'd love to join you on your friendly night of movie watching." Starfire smiled happily. This had been a stroke of genius on her behalf. Not only had she saved herself from a date with Derek, but also she would be able to spend some more quality time with Robin.

Robin was thinking the same thing. He was also plotting how to get Starfire to sit either at the end or next to one of the other Titans so Derek wouldn't have a chance.

"Starfire, uh, don't you know what a date is?" Derek asked, obviously unhappy with the turnout. Starfire smiled at him sweetly.

"I suppose that it is a ritual between friends where they go out to the movies and enjoy each other's company. The merrier the more! I'll be retiring to my bedroom now, see you all tonight!" And with that she twirled out of the room, pleased beyond belief with herself.

* * *

Much to Derek's disappointment, all the Titans were up for a movie. As they filed into the movie theater, Derek reached for Starfire's wrist to pull her down next to him, but the wrist he grabbed was not Starfire's. Instead, it was Raven's, but due to the girlish slenderness of her wrist he didn't notice the difference in the dark move theater until everyone had taken their seats and he turned to try to share a romantic moment with who he thought was Starfire. Instead Raven's indifferent gaze met him as she stared at his hand still wrapped around her wrist.

"Um," she said, and Derek quickly snatched his hand away, laughing nervously and sweat dropping. He stretched back to see where Starfire had been seated. His fears were confirmed as he saw her on the aisle seat next to Robin. His temper escalated as he realized there was nothing he could do. What was supposed to be a movie for two had turned into his worst nightmare. He wanted Starfire, and if Robin was going to get in the way of him getting her, then Robin would simply have to be eliminated.

By any means possible.

Raven had no problem with Derek, actually she found him quite entertaining because of the conflict he added to their daily lives. For a while crime had been slow, and while that wasn't a bad thing, it certainly wasn't exciting. So with Robin being obviously jealous of the newcomer and the future possibility of this Niltiac coming after them, he wasn't so bad to put up with in exchange for that. But the fact that he had just grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him was freaking her out. Beast Boy was also freaked out by the fact that Derek had so aggressively made sure that Raven sat next to him, but after seeing Derek's surprise that is was Raven who was in his grip and not Starfire, the feeling of resentment was gone. But for a second, he had understood how Robin felt. But Beast Boy was an amicable person, and he liked Derek. Derek laughed at his jokes. So Beast Boy immediately dismissed the thought from his head and concentrated on the fact that he was at the movies sitting next to the girl he secretly might love. It wasn't exactly a date, but it was something. And after Derek's accidental assertiveness had spooked Rae, she was leaning slightly away from him, which meant slightly towards Beast Boy. Life was good.

The movie was a horror flick, originally chosen by Derek so that Starfire might get scared and he could comfort her, but it ended up working against him because by the time the movie was over Starfire was in Robin's lap, arms around his neck, clinging tightly and eyes squeezed shut from fear. Needless to say Robin enjoyed that immensely, ever now and then whispering reassurances in her ear. It had thrilled both of them to be so close, and neither of them really paid attention to what the movie was about. After the first bloody massacre, Starfire found herself in Robin's lap and from then on it was themselves and nobody else.

Raven had found the movie terrifying as well, and had tried to hide it, but when one particularly horrifying creature seemed to become 3D on the screen, Raven remembered what happened when she ignored her fear and let out a little scream that was mostly silent and the character returned to his flat 2D figure. She had hoped the scream had gone unnoticed but Beast Boy had been waiting for an opportunity and picked up on it right away. He had done the lame yawn-and-stretch maneuver in order to "casually" put his arm around her earlier and she had pretended not to notice, and when he heard her squeak, he seized the chance to clasp her shoulder with his hand. She had unable to act as if she didn't detect that, so she looked at him and he smiled at her. And, to the surprise of both of them, she left it at that. It was kind of....nice. Although she would never admit it and if Beast Boy brought it up later in public or private she would deny it thoroughly.

The movie ended, and the lights came on. Raven stood up immediately, not willing to let anyone else see that Beast Boy had had his arm around her. This also meant that she blocked Derek's view from Robin and Starfire, which was good, because Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were all gaping at their position and who knew what would have happened if Derek had seen. Robin set her down, embarrassed, but Starfire, who had only been scared, looking for comfort, and not meant for the whole lap incident to be sexual in any way, smiled at her friends, not knowing why they were looking so astonished.

"That was truly a horrifying yet entertaining movie!" Starfire exclaimed. "Did you not think it was wondrous also?"

"I think it's time to go home," Raven suggested. She had made the mistake of reading Robin's mind to see what he was thinking about the whole lap thing and all she had gotten were screams of embarrassment that were giving her a migraine. Everyone else agreed, including Derek, who was hoping that he'd have better luck with Starfire in the T Car on the way back. If he were lucky, maybe he'd get to sit next to her and casually take her hand in his or something.

"So, Raven," Beast Boy said in a suave, sure voice. "It got kinda cozy in there, didn't it?" Raven looked him straight on in the eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, and opened the door to the T Car.

* * *

There you have it, another chapter with bits of fluff thrown in there as well as conflict. Must I really say it? Just in case, I will. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

Sneak Peak: Starfire tells her reason for her secret fear of being alone. But who does she choose to open up to?

Blair


	6. Late Night Visit

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Late Night Visit

Derek was pissed. The night had not been what he was planning. If he could just get Starfire alone, he would be able to make it not completely in vain, but Robin wouldn't leave her side. And she didn't seem to object to that. Derek had to put an end to this. The more she hung out with Robin, the less of a chance he had to get to her. The house was growing late, and Starfire was yawning. That wasn't a good sign. If she went to bed, it would be another day of possible progression lost. There would be no way for him to spend time with her.

Or was there?

* * *

Starfire retired to her bedroom after what she was sure was the best night of her life. She and Robin had spent some intimate time together during the movie, and when she was scared out of her wits, he comforted her. That was one of the things she loved about him. She always felt safe and secure around him and he always knew how to make her happy. She changed out of her clothes and into the traditional Tamaran nightclothes: a tight, midriff-baring top that resembled a sports bra, and a long, sheer, light purple skirt. She settled into her comfy pink bed, thinking of Robin and how she wished that it were him that had asked her out on a date, not Derek. She fell asleep almost immediately, and of course she dreamed of him. She dreamed that they were on the roof of the tower, sitting together, his arms around her. They were leaning into each other, and Starfire was sure that she was about to experience her very first kiss....when Robin reached up and knocked on her forehead.

What?

_Knock knock_.

Starfire's eyes opened and she was filled with disappointment to discover it was only a dream. A good dream, but a dream all the same.

_Knock knock._

Starfire realized that someone was at her door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. Who would be at her door at this hour?

"Come in," she called quietly, not wishing to disturb Cyborg, whose room was next to hers. The door opened, and Derek entered. Starfire couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it wasn't Robin. But then, what had she expected?

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I hope I didn't wake you." Starfire, not the angry type, didn't tell him that he had interrupted the best dream of her life. Instead, she smiled.

"No, it is fine. What are you doing up?" Derek shifted, looking uncomfortable. "Would you wish to come in?" Even in the dim lighting that filtered in through her slightly open door, she could see his face light up at the invitation. It made her feel flattered, then uneasy.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, and moved closer to her bed. Starfire threw off her covers and stood up. Derek stared, spellbound by her beauty. The way her Tamaranian nightclothes fit her made it hard for him not to sweep her up in his arms and carry her home with him. He cleared his throat, then boldly stepped up to her and took her hand, caressing it gently. A little gasp escaped her, but it went unnoticed by Derek.

"Derek," she said, her voice small and unsure. Derek looked into her bright green eyes soulfully.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice hoarse. "I just....I got so lonely out on that couch in the dark. I hate to be alone." He looked away, as if ashamed. "I'm sorry, I know you don't understand how it is to be alone...."

"No," Starfire interrupted. "I do. I really do." Her confession surprised herself; she had never admitted it to anyone before, and no one would ever guess it. Derek looked back up at her. Starfire gazed into his chocolate eyes and felt as if she were melting. She felt like he could be the first person to really, truly understand her. And so, sitting on her bed, she decided to open up.

"Back on my home planet, I was not surrounded by such loving friends as I am now," she began as Derek sat down next to her. "Tamaran is different from Earth. Family binds Tamaran, and when you are royalty, you do not have time for friends. Family is importance, and that is that. But when you are royalty, family doesn't have much time for the second in line to the throne. My father is busy being king, and my mother is busy being queen. When Blackfire, my eldest sister, was not busy learning how to take over the empire of Tamaran when the crown is passed on, she was fighting, and I was not a very good fighter. I was very alone, with only my nanny to keep me company, but my family also had other things for him to do. I was mostly left alone to my room without any companionship at all. I know that here it is different, as I am most certainly not lacking in friends, but at night I remember how it was and am always in fear." Starfire looked down at her feet, and Derek noticed a tear drop from her cheek onto her shoe. "I never wish to be alone again."

Derek tilted her face up to meet him, and he looked at her tenderly, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I too know loneliness," he said, and began to tell his own story. "My parents died in a car crash when I was young, leaving me with no family nor relations. There was no one to take care of me, but my future master saved me from the adoption agency. He said he could see great things coming from me. But as your family was busy so was my master. He's very important and has many things to do. At times I was merely in the way. And I've always longed for someone my own age. And someone who understands. You, Starfire, I think you understand."

"I am so sorry," she whispered. "I am sorry about your parents and I am sorry that you are lonely and I am sorry that you never had someone."

Derek took her hand again, and stared into her, as if he could see everything that she kept hidden. She took a shuddering breath.

"So what do two lonely people do when they have each other?" His suggestive voice was deep and rough, and made Starfire tremble. She had never really had someone who could understand her. A tumult of feelings ripped through her, and she couldn't really separate out what they were. Was Derek hitting on her, or was he genuine? Starfire was innocent, there was no doubt about that, and so she didn't doubt the sincerity of his feelings. She believed him to be a truthfully lonely person whose life hadn't gone too well for him and he just needed someone.

But what if she was wrong?

* * *

Hah, I love making you guess!

Sneak Peak: When Beast Boy and Raven get into a fight, they take it too far.

Blair


	7. Taken Too Far

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Taken Too Far

Robin opened his eyes, which were heavy from lack of sleep. He knew that he had overslept, but he after all his uneasiness about Derek and Starfire caused him to toss and turn all night, he had only gotten four hours of sleep. He stumbled out of bed and was so practically sedated that he almost forgot to put on his mask.

"Morning," he grumbled to the three Titans in the living room. He paused. Three? Where was Starfire? And Derek?

"Uh, yeah, morning," Beast Boy replied. Robin noticed the trio was looking pretty uncomfortable. And even as his sleepy vision cleared and he became more awake, Starfire and Derek were still not present.

"Where's Star?" he asked, looking around. Perhaps she was in the kitchen?

"Uh...."

"What's going on? Why are you guys acting like you have something to hide?" Robin growled furiously, lack of sleep and fear of the unknown getting to him.

"Robin, you have to calm down," Raven said matter-of-factly.

"_Where's Derek_?" he snarled. Cyborg held up his hands.

"Easy, man. They're, uh....I'm sure they'll be out any minute, but...."

"Cyborg heard Derek going into Starfire's room last night," Beast Boy blurted out. "And when we came out this morning, he wasn't on the couch." Cyborg whacked him across the back as Robin's hands tightened into fists.

"What....does that....mean?" Robin asked, teeth gritted.

"We don't know," Raven said, quietly and calmly. "They could have just talked. Maybe it was completely platonic."

_Or maybe not_, they all thought.

"Look, I haven't trusted this guy from the beginning," Robin said. "And I don't think you should either. What reason has he given us to trust him?"

"What reason has he given us not to?" Cyborg asked. "Man, you're just pissed because Derek's making a move on your girl. If you like her so much, why haven't you made a move?" Robin looked around at his three friends. Beast Boy nodded. But Robin knew Raven understood. The two were very similar in the seriousness and putting responsibility before personal pleasure. And sure enough, Raven spoke up.

"Yeah, and let's think what would happen if Robin and Starfire didn't get a happily ever after. The team might just fall apart, now, wouldn't it? Let's face it: Relationships among team members stronger than friendship are too dangerous. Robin knows this. And he's kept that order. That's what makes him the leader that he is. Personal sacrifice." Beast Boy stood up.

"But what about true love? Robin can't help his feelings; is he just supposed to ignore them for the rest of his life? What kind of way is that to live? Robin shouldn't have to sacrifice just because he's a hero. _None_ of us should." Beast Boy shot a meaningful glance at Raven, which she returned with a stony glare. This exchange did not go unnoticed by Robin and Cyborg. Raven stood up as well. Both were getting a little too into the conversation.

"Well, Beast Boy, _some_ people happen to take responsibility _seriously_. Some people don't run around telling jokes that nobody laughs out. Some people actually help save the world instead of being the comic relief. **_Some people are actually useful_**." Beast Boy's face fell and everyone, including Raven, knew she had taken it too far.

"Yeah, well, at least some people can actually show emotion instead of being insecure and hiding behind their words." There was a gigantic pause. No one knew what to say or do next. Robin and Cyborg were standing still, trying hard not to breathe too loudly as they didn't want to get involved in this.

Raven began to glow black and she slowly disappeared into the shape of a black raven and disappeared into the floor.

"Way to go, man," Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked down, feeling pained. He hadn't meant for things to get so out of hand, but why did Raven always have to cut him down like that? Didn't she know how he felt for her? Maybe that was why she did it. Maybe she wanted to discourage him. Or maybe she was just scared. Scared that maybe she loved him too?

Beast Boy knew it was impossible, but didn't want to give up on it.

* * *

I know, this one was short, and I'm horrible. I'm sorry! But it seemed like a good place to end it, so I did. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer.

Sneak Peak: The Titans are skeptical about Derek spending the night in Star's room, and finally Raven agrees to read Derek's mind to find out more about him. What she finds is shocking.

Blair


	8. Mind Blowing Experience

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Mind Blowing Experience

Raven reappeared in the hallway of the Titans' bedrooms. After what Beast Boy had said to her, she knew that meditation was necessary—fast. He had gotten to her like no one had ever done before. She didn't know how to handle this, so she knew she just had to keep her feelings in check. Meditation was key.

As she walked down the hallway to her room, she passed Starfire's, and suddenly the door began to open. Not wanting to be seen, Raven levitated to the ceiling and hid, only her head sticking out. Derek emerged, stretching and yawning. She saw him look back into the room, and then smile.

"Sleep well, Angel," she heard him say. Then he began to walk out to the living room. Raven quickly disappeared and reappeared into the living room where the boys were still. Her unannounced entrance surprised them.

"He's coming," she said quietly. Robin snapped to attention, looking around wildly for Derek. His hands clenched into fists again and when Derek entered the room, and it was all he could do not to lunge for him and shove one of the fists right into his nose.

"Morning everyone," the good-looking boy said.

"Where were you?" Robin growled. Derek smiled.

"Oh, around," he said nonchalantly. "Who's up for some breakfast?" Derek hadn't been with the Titans for long, but he already knew the magic words. Cyborg and Beast Boy automatically forgot the fact that Derek had spent the night in Starfire's room and raced into the kitchen.

"Me, me, me!" they both shouted.

"I thought so. You two coming?" Derek asked, addressing Robin and Raven. Raven shook her head for the both of them. Derek shrugged and followed the psycho breakfast-lovers into the kitchen. Robin turned to Raven, hope mixing with the wrath in his eyes.

"Raven," he whispered, desperation in his voice. "Please. Cyborg and Beast Boy say I'm just jealous. Starfire would never think something bad of Derek. Please, someone has to believe me. I don't trust him, Raven. I'm not just saying that. He went into Starfire's _room_ last night. Who does that? Something's not right, Raven. Please believe me." Raven looked at the desolate leader. She could feel his pain, and knew that he was in fact jealous. How could he not be? But just because he was envious, did that mean that he wasn't to be trusted also? There was basically a choice here: to listen to the friend who had given her a home, or to listen to the stranger who showed up one night asking for refuge and told them a story that had no evidence. Raven had never heard of Nagem or Niltiac. So whom would she trust?

"Alright," she said quietly. "I'm not saying you're onto something, I'm just going to check out his mind for you. I'll tell you what I find." Robin looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Now I'm going to go find Starfire." As he walked away, Raven began to concentrate on Derek. For some reason, it was harder to break into his mind. But when she finally did, what she found shocked her.

She saw Starfire's fear of being alone. She saw Derek comforting her. She saw Starfire falling into the arms of someone who finally understood her. She saw her falling asleep in Derek's arms. She saw Derek smiling upon her evilly. She saw Derek whispering, "I have you now." The scene shifted. Raven saw Robin's fury. She felt his hate. She felt Derek's satisfaction at Robin's detestation. The scene shifted once more. She saw a dark place, and Derek sitting on the cold floor. She saw a tall figure move towards him. She saw....

Raven gasped. And then she felt a sense of realization, as the owner of the mind heard her gasp inside his head and felt her there. Suddenly, there was a blockade.

'_If I wanted you to read my mind, Raven, I would send you an invitation.' _Raven let out a little scream, but no one heard it but Derek.

'_You monster_,' she said.

'_That's me. And if you tell anyone about what you saw, I'll tell your little green friend exactly how you feel about him. That's right, Rae, I know your secret fears too. I know everything." _Raven shut her mind down, unable to take anymore. She had to tell Robin, she knew that, so she would have to meditate extra hard to make sure no evidence of telling him came up in her mind that Derek could see.

All of a sudden she was filled with a rush of despair she couldn't control. Derek felt it, and laughed inside her head, thinking it was because he had won.

'_I think we could get along really well, Raven. Now why don't you come out here? I made you some herbal tea,_" Derek said, and left her mind. If Raven could have, she would have smiled. Derek had no idea why she was really disheartened. It was because of her damned father, Trigon. It was because of him she was not able to feel. It was because of him she had to waste hours of her life away meditating. It was because of him her childhood had been hell, it was because of him she could never be a normal girl, it was because of him she could not feel, it was because of him she couldn't admit her love for Beast Boy.

_Stop it, _she told herself. _What good does it do to think about that? I can never do anything about it. It's worthless. _Raven sighed, knowing she would have to convince herself that she didn't have feelings for Beast Boy again. It happened every now and again. She would slip up, and her heart would take over her brain and remind her how she felt. Then her brain would take back over and she told herself otherwise. It's what she had to do, or else. 

She entered the kitchen, and Derek handed her a cup of herbal tea, grinning sinisterly. She took it from him gingerly and gave him a weak smile in return, hoping to make him think that he had control of her. It worked, and his smile became broader.

Derek was slowly wearing the Teen Titans down. They were unable to cope with his disruption of their normalcy, and he was living up to his prophecy. He was the downfall of the Niltiac, the word for Titans in ancient Nagem language.

* * *

Dun dun dun dun! Oh no! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN??? Only I know unless you review massively! I am so cruel, I know, but you love me anyway. More reviews equals more chapters, so start reviewing, loyal fans!

Sneak Peak: Raven tells Robin the truth about Derek, and also lets it slip about her secret feelings for Beast Boy.

Blair


	9. Truth Between Friends

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Truth Between Friends

Robin stood outside Starfire's room, debating whether he should disturb her or not. He wanted to ask her about last night desperately, but he was also afraid of what he would find out. Derek, why had he come and messed everything up? Robin had always been able to admire Starfire from afar, never having to admit his feelings for her. Now that Derek was here, it felt like Robin had to either confess or lose her. The odds weren't good. If he confessed and she didn't feel the same way, his life would be over and their friendship would be strained. If he confessed and she did feel the same way but it didn't work out, same scenario. But if he didn't confess, Derek would make his final move and same scenario. The only good that could come out of everything was if he confessed and she felt the same way and they lasted forever. But how likely was that? Robin hit the wall hard in frustration. This woke Starfire, and she opened the door.

"Robin?" she asked, looking confused. Robin's mouth dropped open at her nightclothes. True, he liked her normal short skirt better, but the top was so revealing that he felt like he was choking on air. He decided that he was grateful for her normal outfit; if she did trade in her top for this, Robin would never be able to concentrate and would have to resign from the Teen Titans and go live in a psychiatric hospital from the stroke she would give him.

"Uh, ah, err, hi, Star," he stammered.

"Good morning, friend," she replied. Then she noticed how bright it was. "Is it still morning?" Robin looked at the clock on the wall.

"Actually, it's noon. You slept well, I guess," Robin probed carefully.

"Yes, very," Starfire said with what sounded like satisfaction. Robin's heart dropped off a cliff and was destroyed on the sharp rocks below.

"Well....that's....good." That was it. His life was over. Starfire floated over to him and took his hand. Ah, her torturous touch.

"I suppose it is too late for breakfast, but it is never too late for mustard!" she chirped cheerfully. Despite his heart just being ripped out of his chest, Robin couldn't suppress a smile at Starfire's continued reference to what she knew by now was not a drink. Starfire was amazing like that. She didn't care what was right and what was wrong by Earth standards. If she liked mustard, then she wanted mustard. Starfire's feet touched the ground and she practically dragged Robin into the kitchen.

"Now show me where Cyborg has hidden it!" she demanded, her smile never leaving her face.

"Morning, Angel." Derek was eyeing Starfire's grip on Robin's hand distastefully. To Robin's horror and Starfire's delight, Derek was holding the hidden and forbidden bottle of mustard in his hands. "I thought I'd save our Boy Wonder here the trouble." Starfire giggled joyfully. Derek's invasion of her mind had also revealed her strange obsession with the yellow condiment. She released Robin's hand and ran to Derek, who handed her the bottle. She took it from him and threw her arms around him, much to Robin's alarm. Derek hugged her back, and then looked up at Robin maliciously. He winked. Robin wanted to kill him.

"Today is a glorious day!" Starfire sang out when she released Derek. "I just have the feeling of goodness about it!" She turned back to Robin, and saw his desolate face. Her jubilant composure turned concerned as she became confused over her best friend's obvious unhappiness. She flew over to him.

"Robin? What is wrong?" she asked. Before he could answer, Raven walked into the kitchen.

"Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg are tearing up the living room with their obsessive video game playing. Could you come out here and _do_ something about it?" Raven cleverly asked, knowing that if she got Robin alone with her without any suspicion from Derek, she could tell him what she found out. She had been practicing her meditating since her telepathic conversation with Derek, and she felt sure of herself that she could divulge her information without him knowing. But then she was faced with a dilemma.

"I shall help!" Starfire chirped. Raven tensed; Starfire couldn't hear this just yet. Luckily, Derek came to her rescue unknowingly.

"Stay here with me, please," he said, his voice soft and....what the hell....hurt? Then Raven remembered Derek knowing Starfire's secret fear of being alone. Oh, holy mother of Trigon. He was pretending to be scared of being alone so Starfire would feel understood and compassionate for him. Raven was filled with the same rage Robin often felt towards the evil conniver. Robin was also staring at Derek, filled with a mixture of anger and wonder. He wasn't able to understand the sudden change in Derek's voice. Raven would soon fix that. Robin had been right all along. But she, and everyone else for that matter, had blown it off as jealousy. Raven felt a twinge of guilt.

Raven had to save Starfire.

"Robin, if you don't help me calm those immature boys down, I'm going to hit you over the head with one of them." Robin looked reluctant to leave the love of his life with the hate of his life. But Raven knew that if he didn't hear out what she had to say, all of the Titans would be in danger. So she took the Boy Wonder by the hand and dragged him out there, yelling about how Cyborg and Beast Boy were out of control for effect. It worked. She didn't feel Derek trying to enter her mind at all.

"Raven," he hissed. "I don't want them to be alone together. Why did you pull me away like that?" Raven looked at him sternly.

"Robin, keep your voice down," she said. She didn't wanted Beast Boy and Cyborg to hear just yet either. Both of them were convinced that Robin was seriously overreacting. She was pretty sure they liked Derek. She didn't want anyone who liked Derek knowing what she knew just yet. She wanted to talk to Robin first.

"What's going on?" he asked, complying by lowering his voice to a whisper.

"I checked out Derek's mind like you asked. Robin....he's Slade's newest apprentice."

"_What_?" Robin's mouth dropped open. Slade was supposed to be gone. Could Derek have come back looking for revenge? Or did Slade escape that night at the volcano and was now out to finish what he had started? Robin set his jaw. He knew this guy was trouble. And last night he had spent the night in Starfire's room. What if he did something to her? And right now she was alone with him, in the kitchen....

"We've got to tell the others," Robin demanded. "I've got to get him away from Starfire."

"No," Raven whispered, firmly. "Robin, that's not all. I chose to tell you because I know you can handle it. The others can't. You already have hostility towards him so when he reads your mind you won't be any different. I can block that I told you from my mind. The others all seem to like him, especially Starfire, and a change in their opinion about him could set him off."

"Wait....did you just say that he can read my mind?"

"That's how he's gotten to all of us. That's how he knew that if he got to Starfire, he'd make you angry. And that's how he knew how to get to Starfire." Robin stared.

"What did he find out about her that made her so close to him so quickly?" Raven looked away. It wasn't her secret to tell. The fact that Starfire had a phobia of being alone was something no one would ever expect, least of all Robin. She'd tell when she wanted to.

"It's not for me to say," Raven explained quickly. "But look, don't think about him being Slade's apprentice. If he finds out I told anyone, he said he'd...." Raven trailed off. She didn't feel like completing the sentence.

"What?" Robin asked. "Wait, did you confront him about this?"

"No. He felt me in his mind. Just like I'd be able to feel him in my mind. Which is why I have to meditate extra now so he won't tell everyone about how I love Beast Boy." Robin gaped at her.

"You do? I always thought there was something going on between you two."

"Please don't tell me I said that out loud." Robin nodded.

"I guess you don't want him to find out like I don't want Starfire to find out," he said, identifying with the secretive girl. She nodded, a light blush coming to her pale cheeks. Her powers seemed okay and nothing was exploding or getting out of control. Someone knew her feelings, and it didn't seem so bad. It actually felt kind of relieving.

Maybe that meant something.

* * *

Ooh SLADE. I just can't let that guy go. He's the perfect villain. And, hey, is anyone else pissed that there's no new Teen Titans episode on Cartoon Network tonight? They're having some Jackie Chan and Star Wars the Animated Series marathon or something. This better not be permanent. I want to beat someone. Luckily, there's a marathon on today, and even though it's all old episodes at least I'll still get my fix. So I gotta go watch it now!

Sneak Peak: Derek tells a cruel lie and leaves Starfire with a LOT to think about.

Blair


	10. Come Away With Me

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Come Away With Me

Derek smiled as Starfire sipped mustard through a bendy straw. Thank God for Raven, with her pulling Robin away he and Star were alone at last. He hadn't wanted to wake her this morning because she had looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, but he had longed to talk to her more. The night before he had gained her trust like no one else had ever been able to. Derek had her wrapped around his little finger and there was nothing Robin could do about it. If he tried, Derek liked to think that he had gotten to the point where Starfire would defend him. It had been hard, because Starfire's unconscious love for Robin had been strong. But Derek had broken through. If Starfire could trust him with her greatest secret that she hadn't even shared with Robin, didn't that give him a leg up on the competition?

_So long, Boy Wonder_, Derek thought maliciously. _There's a new favorite in town and he's taking you down._

"So, Star," he began casually. "What's it like being the pretty face of the Teen Titans?" Starfire looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, forgive me," Derek said, acting as if he had just made a big mistake. "But....don't you know? I thought that it was obvious to you, and that's why you felt so lonely even here on Earth...." Starfire stared at him with curiosity. She couldn't understand what he was getting at.

"I....am not sure of what you mean," she said. "Can you explain?" Derek looked at her with a pitying expression.

"Starfire, my angel, I don't wish to open your eyes to such a horrible reality. You feel safe with your friends and I don't wish to change that."

"What about my friends? Please, Derek, I trust you. Tell me?" Derek gazed at her very seriously.

"Very well. But don't say I didn't warn you. You fight very well, Starfire, nobody knows that more than I do. And I know there's so much more to you than a beautiful face and body because I know the true beauty that is you. But....look at the Teen Titans. Robin is the leader, Cyborg is the muscle, Beast Boy is the comic relief, and Raven is the reality. But what are you? What do you contribute to the team?" Derek looked away and sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid that you are just the pretty face of the Teen Titans." Starfire gasped, comprehending, and her hand went to her mouth. Could it be true?

"Derek, no, that is impossible! Tell me that is untrue!" she demanded. He looked back up at her with big, sad eyes.

"Oh, Starfire, I wish I hadn't told you that." Tears appeared at the corners of her sparkling green eyes.

"Derek," she whispered. "They are my friends. They are my only friends on Earth. They are my only friends anywhere. How can it be this way?" Starfire buried her head in her hands. Derek came over to her and put his arm around her.

"They're not your only friends," he whispered, lips millimeters away from her ear. "I'm your friend too. And I always will be."

"You don't understand," she replied, muffled. "Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg....they've been my friends from the beginning. They can't think of me as just a pretty face....they can't. I'm their friend. Doesn't that mean something?"

"Forget them. Forget them all. You don't _need_ them, Star. You've got me. And I know there's more to you than your outside. I know the Koriand'r inside." Starfire's breath caught in her throat at the mention of her real name.

"How did you know...."

"Shh, shh," Derek cut her off quickly. "Think about it, Starfire. There's your friends, who just view you as a way to make them look good in a picture. And then there's me, who knows you and loves you for who you are." Starfire's intake of breath was quick and sharp when Derek let out the "L" word. He had learned how she longed to hear someone use it in reference to her, and to mean it. He figured that by now she would think that he meant it. And she did.

"Derek," she whispered, looking up at him.

"Yes, Star, love. I can deny it no longer. I don't expect you to feel the same way, not yet at least, but please, think about it. I have true love for you. Come away with me."

Time seemed to stop. Starfire's blood ran cold. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, as if looking for a sign that he was kidding. Certainly he didn't suppose that she would even consider leaving her friends?

"But what kind of friends are they?" he whispered. She shuddered; it was as if he had read her mind. (Um, hello?) Starfire's brain was filled with questions. Surely her friends couldn't feel that way about her. But why would Derek lie to her? She trusted Derek; he understood her like no one else ever could. He was her friend. But so were the Titans.

Starfire was one who never thought badly of anyone except her enemies. If what Derek said was true, then shouldn't she think badly of the Titans? But if Derek was lying, wouldn't that make him her enemy?

"Just think on it," Derek said, breaking the silence. "I'll give you tonight. But really, Angel, would you rather stay with the Titans who only act like your friends, or me, who could give you all the love you ever wanted? Think tonight, Angel; tomorrow I'll be waiting."

And with that, Derek left her, sad, confused, and most of all....alone.

* * *

OHHH DEREK'S A MEANIE!!!! If I didn't need him for the story I'd rip him into some serious shreds. The boy needs to go DOWN.

Sneak Peak: Robin and Starfire share a moment and truth comes out.

You know you love me! So review!

Blair


	11. Hiding in the Shadows

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Hiding in the Shadows

After Raven left him, Robin had battled with himself over whether to tell Starfire the truth or not. He understood the danger of Derek finding out that the Titans knew the truth about him, but he couldn't let Starfire keep going under the delusion that Derek was her friend. For both her safety and his own personal reasons. At the end of their conversation, Raven had turned back around and apologized for dismissing his suspicions about Derek because of jealousy. But, in truth, it was so true. Robin was undeniably jealous of Derek's constant moves on Starfire and their new shared intimacy. Thanks to Derek's secret talent, he had found the way into Starfire's heart, and Robin hoped that it wasn't too late to get him out.

* * *

Starfire couldn't sleep. There was too much on her mind for her to even consider sleep. She used to be afraid of the dark. Now she was afraid of the light, of morning, of the decision. There was so much to think about and Starfire couldn't make sense of anything. Robin was her best friend, but lately she had shared more with Derek than she ever had with anybody. And now he was saying that all along her best friend hadn't really been her best friend after all.

Was it possible?

Derek wanted her to leave Titans Tower and go away with him. And why shouldn't she? Why should she stay with the Teen Titans where she was so apparently unwanted?

Starfire knew that tossing and turning in her bed wouldn't help any, so she decided to go to her favorite thinking place: the roof. Even with conflict hanging heavy over her head, it couldn't spoil the beauty of the night. But as she flew up the stairs and opened the hatch that led onto the roof, she noticed that she wasn't the only one who had the idea. Sitting there with his head in his hands was Robin, and just the sight of him made her heart flutter. Derek had told her that Robin saw no use for her, but she had not gotten Robin's side of the story. He was supposed to be her best friend, so if Derek had said was true, she wanted to hear it straight from Robin's lips. She flew over to him and touched him lightly on the shoulder. He jumped out and spun around, being the alert yet paranoid Boy Wonder that he is. When he saw it was Starfire, his alertness faded, and his shoulders slumped. He looked tired, and his eyes showed worry and concern. Starfire's heart immediately went out to him.

"Robin, tell me, why do you look so sad?" she asked.

"I'm not, Star, you just caught me at a bad time." Robin was torn between telling her the truth about Derek and taking her into his eyes and kissing her. In the end, he did neither and just stood there.

"Well, that is good, I suppose, but, Robin, I wish to know the truth...." Starfire trailed off, looking away. She felt ashamed for confronting him with this when he had said that she caught him at a bad time.

"About what?" Robin asked, eagerly hoping she was asking the truth about Derek. Maybe she wasn't under his spell after all, maybe there was hope.

"Derek said that my contribution to the team is only the appearance of my face," Starfire blurted out. Robin stared at her, not exactly understanding. "Is it true? Am I only a pretty face?" That he understood, and fire filled him. Derek must have told her that the Teen Titans only had her as a member because she was pretty. She didn't believe him, did she? That asshole. Robin knew that the next time he saw him he would rip his head right off his shoulders. But for now, he had to tell Starfire the truth.

"Starfire, we would _never_ say that about you. We're your _friends_. How can you believe that about us?" Starfire looked away, ashamed, but she still felt a surge of happiness. So she did belong in the Teen Titans after all!

"Oh, Robin, I am so sorry that I ever doubted you, it's just, Derek...."

"Starfire, there's something you need to know about Derek." Robin was surprised to find himself shaking a bit. It wasn't from the cold; it was because of what he was about to tell the girl of his dreams. Rather, what would be the result of his confession. Starfire could not believe him, or Derek would find out before the Titans could do anything about him, and something bad could happen. Anything could happen. But Star had to be told.

"I too have something to tell you about Derek," Starfire said quietly. "He asked me to leave here with him." Robin's eyes flashed. It was an ingenious plan. Deceive the girl into mistrusting her friends, the convince her to leave the now suspicious friends. Robin was beyond infuriated now. His thoughts were filled with the most violent and painful way to kill Derek. If Derek had been reading his mind at the moment he would have quivered in fear.

"Don't," Robin said sharply, surprising Starfire. "You don't know the truth about him. He lied to us. Raven read his mind, and it turns out that he's Slade's latest apprentice. Whether Slade survived the volcano and sent him here or he's just looking for revenge, I don't know. But Raven can confirm this: he's evil." Crystalline tears formed in the eyes that had cried too many times that night.

"Oh, Robin, he can't be," she whispered, her normally tinkling voice hoarse with emotion. "He understands me. He knows me like no one else ever has."

"**No**." Robin's voice was just below a shout, and he had to catch himself before he woke the entire place up. "Look, Star, there's more. He's telepathic too."

"He is the movie device?" Starfire asked, looking alarmed. "I did not know that TVs could walk and talk and take on human form!" Inwardly Robin felt exasperated. This was not the time for Starfire's ignorance. It was the first time in his life that he felt impatient with her.

"No, you're thinking of television. Telepathic is what Raven is. It means that Derek can read minds." Starfire's eyes widened, shiny with tears. "It means that whatever he's said that makes him relate to you, he got out of your mind. Using his restricted knowledge about you, he was able to gain your trust."

"No...." Starfire gasped. But down inside, she knew it had to be true. The first thing he did the night they met was ask her to stay with him because he was afraid of being alone. Every time they were together, he talked about his fear of being alone. And he had known her real name. How else could he have known that? Starfire didn't want to believe it, but what Robin was telling her fit everything perfectly like a missing puzzle piece. She felt betrayed and hurt, but most of all angry at herself for believing the terrible things Derek had said about her real friends and the fact that she had actually considered going away with Derek.

Starfire threw her arms around Robin and buried her head in his chest.

"I am sorry," she said softly. "So sorry that I ever doubted you and the other Titans. You've all been so good to me, and I questioned you. I was wrong to listen to a stranger." Starfire looked back up at Robin and bit her lip. "Though he seemed a very good stranger."

Robin gathered her up in his arms. She fit perfectly, and he never wanted to let her go. Ever. He wanted to tell her how he felt right then and there. He wanted her to be his and never anyone else's.

"Don't worry, Star, I won't let him near you ever again." Though her mind was troubled, Starfire decided to not think about it and just enjoy the comfort of her secret love's arms. It was perfect. They sat there for a while, taking pleasure in the starry night sky and each other's company. But Starfire yawned, and Robin realized how late it was.

"We should get to bed," he said, finally, breaking the moment. "We'll need sleep for the long day tomorrow will undoubtedly bring. We'll deal with Derek in the morning the way he needs to be dealt with. His deception is over." His arm around her shoulder and her leaning against him, they walked out together and only separated when they reached Starfire's room.

Back up on the roof in the shadows, a figure took one last inhale and then flicked the remains of a still-burning cigarette out onto the platform where Starfire and Robin had been. Emerging from the shadows, Derek walked over and stepped on it, though he would have rather let it burn the place to the ground.

"That's what you think, Boy Wonder," he growled. "This is just beginning."

* * *

This is way too much fun for me!

Okay, a lot of people have been asking me if Nagem is a real language or not, so I thought now I'd tell you the history behind it. Sorry to be boring, but Nagem is made up, and I got it by putting one of my best friend's name backwards. So, yeah, Megan. I don't know if any of you picked up on that, but also, Niltiac is backwards for another one of my best friend's name, Caitlin. I'm so creative, right? LoL

I also want to give a special thanks to all who say that I'm a good writer and this is a good story and Derek is well invented. I try my hardest and it's nice to know your efforts are appreciated. I even love the daily death threats that I get from who seems to be my number one fan, Riles. LoL Thanks for all that, Riles.

Also wanted to let you guys know that in addition to emailing me I now have my AIM screen name in my bio, so if you guys want to chat about my story, characters, Teen Titans, or really anything, feel free to IM me.

That's all for now! Time for your sneak peak!

Sneak Peak: Derek and Raven have a scary little one-on-one causing chaos for Raven's emotions.

Blair


	12. Total Shut Down

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Total Shut Down

Raven awoke with a heavy sense of foreboding. Something had happened during the night that was going to affect the Titans. But what was it? She hoped it had nothing to do with Derek. Was she right to tell Robin what she had found out? Could he be trusted?

"Well, well, well, Raven." She gasped as she realized that she wasn't alone. Standing in the far dark corner of her bedroom was Derek, and his grin was nothing less than sadistic.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" She felt fear, and they both knew it.

"Looks like someone can't keep a secret. So why should I?" Robin had told. Raven should have known he couldn't keep it. And now what? If Derek's secret was out, would hers be too? There was no doubt about that, but she couldn't help but feel that there was something **much** worse. After all, this was the apprentice of Slade. He had willingly called their archenemy his "master". Making Raven's life a hell wouldn't be nearly enough for someone like that.

"I think it would be best if you just left," Raven said, trying to sound menacing but calm. Derek didn't buy it.

"Raven, Raven, Raven. That's so sad. I hope you don't **really** think that I would just leave and we could all act like this was one big nightmare. Because the nightmare hasn't even started yet, sweetheart." He walked closer to her bed, and Raven shrank away.

"Don't come any closer," she commanded quietly, to which Derek barked laughter.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands, Rae," he said, leering. "What did you think telling Robin would do, hmm? Did you think that you'd be helping out? Did you think that you'd be saving your precious friends from me? Well, I've got a news flash, sweetheart. You may have taken the surprise out of it all, but I'm still stronger than the five of you put together at your best. And, if you don't mind me saying so, I don't think you're at your best. Beast Boy and Cyborg still don't know, so they'll be shocked and feeling the blow like when Terra betrayed you all. Robin's anger is at its height, which makes him less wary and more impulsive. Starfire, who now knows, has conflicting thoughts and feelings about all this, and it will be interesting to fight her. I'd like to see if she has the strength to fight back. After all, I did 'understand' her when no one else did. She won't forget that easily. And you, Raven. Once I let your little secret out your emotions will get the best of you and we all know what happens when your emotions get control. Sure, you may be dangerous for a second, but you're off your guard. And you know as well as I do that even with me telling you how it's going to be there's nothing you can do to change it. I'm taking the Teen Titans down, and all you'll be able to do is feel guilty that you couldn't do more about it. Fun, isn't it, sweetheart?"

"You asshole," she gasped.

"Yeah," he said coolly, looking at his fingernails. "Now, tell me, would you like me to say hi to your father when I'm finished with you and go back to Azerath?" Raven's breath caught in her throat.

"What?"

"Oh, yes, didn't you know? How do you think I can read minds? We're cousins; your father and my father were demon brothers. Isn't that nice? And when your dearest daddykins heard the prophecy that I was to be the downfall of the Niltiac, he sent me down to Earth after you. Do you know what Niltiac means in ancient Nagem, Raven? It means Titans. That's right, I'm your doom. This must be a terrible blow to you....I wonder how well you're handling it. You _can_ handle it, can't you, cousin dearest?" Raven could feel her head swimming and the pain was massive. The room was spinning and she couldn't focus anymore. It was too much. Her cousin, the prophecy of the Teen Titans' downfall, the memory of her father....Derek had seen it coming, she couldn't handle it.

With her emotions screaming at her, all desperate to get out, Raven knew what she had to do: total shut down. It was dangerous, because she needed to warn the other Titans, but if she didn't close herself down....it was more precarious not to. Robin knew enough to handle himself, and Raven would come to soon. She just hoped it would be soon enough.

"Azerath...._Metrion_....**ZINTHOS**!" The room faded to black as Raven fell back against her pillow, unconscious.

"Sweet dreams, dear cousin Raven," Derek whispered, and then laughed manically. Then he walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

He had a certain redhead he wanted to visit next.

* * *

Yeah, I know it, it was REALLY short and you probably all hate me. But I hope you don't because without these nice little cliffies the story wouldn't be as good! You have to admit you wouldn't be such avid readers and reviewers if I didn't have these cruel little cliffhangers here for you.

And now for review comments.

Riles: That's right. You have no power over me. MWAHAHAHA! You're just lucky I'm a nice person and update every other day.

Jaded Angel: Aww, I'm sorry about you and your friend Derek, but I'm glad I can give you a way to vent! LoL

lil-cloudiekins: Trust me, the Rae BB moments are coming, and Rae's going to have a major part coming up.

And now for the insider info on the next chapter.

Sneak Peak: Derek catches Starfire alone and he gets a little too close for comfort. Warning: sexual situation, basically sexual harassment, nothing big-dealy or anything, but if you're offended by that kind of thing you can skip over it, email me and I'll give you a censored summary of what happened.

Also there will be a Rae BB moment that gets them somewhere but will be cut short because of the action-y part of this story. Don't worry, guys, the big romance scenes for both couples are coming soon!

I can't wait until tomorrow night....I knew Slade couldn't be gone so easily!

Blair


	13. Crossing Lines

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Crossing Lines

Starfire rolled over, restless. Since Robin had left her, she had gotten approximately three hours of sleep out of a possible seven. She was scared of what morning would bring. Would Derek get to her before Robin got to him? After all, he was expecting an answer to his offer. Star's heart hurt. He had been so kind to her, and so understanding. No one else had ever understood her like that. Yet it was only some sort of game? How cruel.

Starfire started when she heard the doorknob rattle. Someone was coming in! She closed her eyes quickly, hoping it was Robin. Perhaps he had the same thoughts she had when up on the roof together. In her mind, it had seemed like a movie, and it was the perfect moment for a kiss. But it hadn't happened, much to her disappointment. Maybe Robin didn't feel the same way she did after all. It would have been nice if he did, though. Beyond nice. Starfire smiled, waiting for Robin to say something. But when a voice spoke, she shivered when she discovered it was most certainly not Robin.

"Starfire?" She opened one eye and rested it on Derek, feeling scared. "Forgive me for waking you, but I was hoping you might have an answer to my question now. After all, it is morning." Starfire looked at him wildly. Where was Robin when you needed him? Slowly, she got out of bed, and put the bed between them.

"I'm sorry, Derek, but I just don't think I can leave the Teen Titans. You can go, though, don't let me stop you." Starfire thought that perhaps that was clever. She had said no but had casually suggested he leave. If he did, then there would be no more problems, right?

Derek walked around Star's bed and closed in on her, backing her up against the wall. He put his hands on either side of her head, causing her to feel trapped and scared.

"You saying you want me to leave, Angel?" he asked, breathily.

"No! No, I was just saying that if you wanted to leave, you shouldn't stay just because of me...." Derek leaned into her so that he was pressed right up against her. She had gone straight to bed without changing out of her uniform, and feeling her skin against his was making him crazy. He might have been evil, but he was still human. And a teenage male, for that matter. He decided that Starfire was just too beautiful to let go. After he destroyed the rest of the Titans, he would take her back to Azerath with him, where as a reward Trigon would see to it that the two were wed. Slade was also in Azerath, recovering from burns he received from the hot lava that night at the volcano, and Derek knew that he wouldn't be pleased that he had spared one Titan, no matter how beautiful she was. But Slade was in no condition to be mad at Derek. After all, who was in a wheel chair and who was out fulfilling his prophecy? Starfire would be his.

"It's because of Robin, isn't it? Don't tell me that little twit has hold of your heart. You're better than him. Are you really going to choose him over me?"

"Don't talk about Robin that way," Starfire demanded, her eyes losing their fear for a second as she became defensive of the one she loved. "He's a better man than you will ever be."

"I understand you know my secret," Derek hissed. "Your precious little Robin was supposed to keep it quiet, but just couldn't _stand_ having his love being so close to someone so evil. So he told you. And that was his mistake." Starfire froze. Did Derek just refer to her as Robin's love? Was it possible that he read Robin's mind and maybe Robin did have feelings for her after all? Starfire's heart soared.

"Don't get too excited," Derek told her. "It's not like you two will ever be together. I'm having it arranged for Robin, along with the other Titans, to be destroyed and for you to be my bride." Starfire gasped, and a vicious grin spread over Derek's face.

"You can't," she whispered.

SEXUAL HARASSMENT

"I can," he replied, as he slid his leg in between hers, lifting it up slightly so Starfire was raised off the ground. With a quick intake of breath she was suddenly riding on his thigh as he pushed his body against hers harder. They were both breathing raggedly, and Starfire couldn't find it in her to fight him. She gasped with mixed surprise and unwilling pleasure as he grinded his thigh between her legs.

"Does he make you feel like this?" Derek growled roughly. "Can he make you feel the way I can? He can't even make a move; he's so weak and pathetic. Do you want that, or do you want this?" Before Starfire knew what was happening, Derek's mouth was moving towards hers. She regained her composure and in a burst of fury Derek was flung back to the opposite wall by a glowing green star bolt. Starfire dropped back to the ground, breathing hard, unable to understand what had just happened. She only knew that Derek was crossing a line that, if happy endings really did exist, only Robin would ever cross. If Starfire's first kiss wasn't to come from Robin, it wasn't to come from anyone, least of all the wicked apprentice of Slade who had toyed with her emotions like it was some sort of game.

"I wish you to leave," Starfire finally spoke. Derek stared at her, hard, his eyes glinting.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" he snarled, straightening himself out. "I gave you a chance for survival, Angel, but now you'll join your little friends in the discovery of my wrath and Slade's revenge. It won't be pretty. Raven's already had a taste of it, and it caused her to become, how shall I say, _indisposed_."

"What did you do to her?" Starfire gasped.

"It's more the question of what did she do to herself," Derek corrected. "Enough chitchat. Let's see how quickly your boyfriend will react when he realizes that the love of his life is locked in battle with his greatest enemy's right-hand man. Let's go, Angel."

"I do not wish to go anywhere with you," Starfire said, confused.

"God, you are stupid, aren't you?" Hearing that, Starfire threw another star bolt at him, which he dodged. "There we go. That's what I mean. Let's fight."

And with that, Derek lunged himself at her, catching her off guard and making her fall to the ground. He picked her up and flung her out her still-open bedroom door, causing her to crash into the wall in the hallway. This woke Cyborg, who opened his door just in time to see Derek run out and hit Starfire. He jaw dropped, and he quickly got his communicator to tell the rest of the Titans what was going on. Soon, three out of five Titans were in the hallway, ready for a fight.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked, looking worried.

"We can't wait for her," Robin said, anger taking control of him. In the back of his mind, he knew that if Derek was attacking Starfire, he must have found out that Raven told and that maybe her absence wasn't a coincidence. But at the moment, the only thing he could see was Derek, who at the moment was being blasted by one of Star's star bolts. But he retaliated fast, and seeing Star take a blow was all Robin needed to jump into action.

"Get **away** from her."

"Oh, Boy Wonder, so nice of you to join us," Derek said, turning to greet the leader, backed up by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Beast Boy asked. "I thought you were our friend."

"Oh, looks like someone wasn't filled in," Derek said. "Well, at least you and Raven had _some_ sense, Robin. Speaking of Raven, oh my, why isn't she here to help out her fellow Titan?"

"Derek did something to Raven!" Starfire gasped out, recovering from a winding blow Derek had delivered a moment earlier. "Someone has to find her!"

"I'm going," Beast Boy said, a determined look on his face. He didn't know why Derek was acting the way he was, but if something happened to Raven, he didn't know how he could live.

"Oh, yes, she'll want you," Derek said, his smile malevolent. "I think it's time you all get to learn something about our dear secretive friend. It seems the unfeeling half demon has fallen in love. One clue to who it is, and it's a real tough one to figure out, but his skin is green!" Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise. Could it be true? Could the girl of his dreams actually feel the same way about him? The signs all pointed to no, but BB was filled with hope.

"Go before it's too late, little changeling," Derek said in a tone that suggested humor. "You wouldn't want to not get there in time, now, would you?" Derek barked laughter. "This is too much fun for me." Fearful, Beast Boy disregarded everything that was going on before him and took off in the direction of Raven's room. If it was true, if she loved him, and he lost her, he didn't know how he could go on.

When he got to her room, he transformed into a rhinoceros and knocked the door down. Seeing Raven on the bed, he rushed over to her. Tears formed in his eyes as he shook the unconscious girl. If it weren't for her breathing, she would have seemed dead.

"Raven, no, please. Don't leave me." He held her cold hand up to his cheek, and then kissed it. "You have to wake up. You can't be gone. I haven't made you laugh yet. You can't leave me before you laugh at one of my jokes." A tear slithered down his face. "Aw, who am I kidding? I love you, Rae. I never worked up the courage to tell you, but I do." The tear dropped onto the hand he was holding. "If you would just wake up, I'd never tell another stupid joke again. Just as long as you were here with me."

"Is that a promise?" Raven's eyes fluttered open, and the hand still in Beast Boy's grip turned warm. (Well, as warm as Raven gets, anyway.) BB's mouth dropped open, but then he recovered and gathered the revived girl into a gigantic hug.

"Raven, oh, Raven...." Beast Boy couldn't think of anything to say, he was just too happy. Raven, well, she felt happy too, though she'd never admit it. It was Beast Boy's confession of love that awoke her emotions, as love is a very powerful thing. In fact, while the hug was going on, a council was being held by the emotions in Raven's mind on what to do. Knowledge/Common Sense Raven was insisting that Raven needed to back out of the hug right away and forget all about it in order to control herself, but Happy Raven was twirling around, singing songs of love and, well, happiness. In the end, they compromised: Raven would back out of the hug but she wouldn't push Beast Boy away completely.

After all, compressing your emotions can be just as dangerous as expressing them.

"If you want to keep your life, you'll let me breathe," Raven muttered, but not before tentatively returning the hug. Beast Boy let go, and smiled, but then his expression turned serious.

"What happened to you? I was so worried."

"I'll explain later. But right now, from what I can tell, we're needed. Derek, in case you haven't noticed, isn't exactly who you thought he was. You and Cyborg were the only ones who didn't know. And there's more than just him being a bad guy, but we don't have time to get into that now. We need to help Robin." Beast Boy nodded, but stopped Raven as she headed to the door.

"Hey, just how much did you hear?" Raven smiled, a moment that the green changeling would never forget.

"Enough."

"Derek said you loved me." Raven frowned. She had expected it, of course, but now she was faced with a dilemma. And with the Titans needing them, Raven had to either confirm or deny it now.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to say that maybe he's on to something." Both Raven and Beast Boy blushed at this, and in the distance, a light bulb exploded. "Or, you know, it could hurt. Let's just go help them, okay?"

"Okay," Beast Boy said, and was embarrassed to realize that as he followed Raven out the door he did a little skip. But, when there's no time for the Beast Boy Victory Dance, what else can you do?

* * *

Aww, just had to have a BB Rae moment. AND THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN so be happy!! Oh, and may I just say that it's AWESOME that I have more reviews already on this story than I got on my first story. I am so excited!!! Keep it up! Also, I'm now working on the very last chapter of this story. (I like to write ahead so if I have a major project due or something I don't leave you guys hanging.) This means I'll soon be starting on the sequel to Heart's Desire! Yay!

DID YOU GUYS SEE LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE?!?!?!? That was about the best episode, action-wise. And there were hints, subtle, yet still existent, of a little Robin Starfire thing going on. YAY!

Now for review comments.

lil' LIK Star: Aww, thanks for saying I'm a good writer. It's nice to know that you think everything flows well, because that's definitely what I try to do. Thanks!

Starrobin4eva: I'm very, very lucky because I do most of my homework during my free period which leaves a lot of time open for me to write and update my story. Plus, like I said above, I write my story ahead of time, like on the weekends, so in case I don't have time I'm set to go. Plus I rarely have crippling writer's block so I write for hours on end. I do a lot of social stuff on the weekends but I always make sure I have time to write. Mucho importante! I'm looking forward to your story, let me know when it's out!

Memorysofawhiterose: lol Don't apologize for self-advertizing your fic, I appreciate that because I love reading a good fanfic. I'll definitely check yours out! Thanks for putting me on your favorites list, it means a lot to me.

Riles: I tried emailing you back but it told me that you weren't accepting emails from me which means that you have the AOL blocker thing on. I hope you had a good time at IOA with your friend, and YES THE EPISODE WAS AWESOME!!! I agree with you, it has to be Brother Blood. I'll look forward to your snipers returning. ;)

Okay! Sneak Peak time!

Sneak Peak: Derek reveals his secret weapon. Is it really the end for the Titans?

Blair


	14. Unconquerable Weaknesses

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Unconquerable Weaknesses

Robin felt triumphant. Even though Beast Boy and Raven weren't with them, Derek was still out-numbered three to one and he hadn't shown any special powers he might have that could help him out.

"Game's over, Derek," Robin said, getting out his Bo cane. "And you have most definitely lost." Derek smiled.

"Have I?" Derek smiled at the three unsuspecting Titans. "Azerath!" he cried, holding his hand up to the sky. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire looked at him in confusion. Why was he yelling the name of Raven's home planet? Suddenly, the ground began to shake and white energy in the form of a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and formed into a ball in Derek's hand.

"What the...." Cyborg began, but was cut off by an unknown force, seemingly caused by Derek pointing the finger of his other hand at Cy in a rapid motion.

"Silence! Today, Teen Titans, is the day of your doom! Before, by my hand, you began to come undone. Today we finish that." Raven and Beast Boy appeared at the end of the hallway, and ran up to their fellow crime fighters. The team, reunited, stood together and watched in terror and awe as the energy ball in Derek's hand grew.

"By the wish of Trigon and the revenge of Slade, I, Derek Santrine, stand before you on the eve of your last day. By tonight, the Teen Titans will be gone, by tomorrow, they will be forgotten. This growing ball of energy is the exact formula of what it will take to destroy you. It is a mixture of all your weaknesses, learned by Slade, created by Trigon. It's a mystical concoction, made of inability and limitations for Cyborg, insecurity and rejection for Beast Boy, emotion and rage for Raven, loneliness for Starfire, and _failure_ for our favorite hero, the Boy Wonder, Robin. Once I unleash this energy on all of you, you will be overtaken by the pain and it will get to the point where you simply cease to be. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that," Raven said, stepping forward.

"Ah, cousin, I hope you don't think you can conquer this. After all, we both know what happened when I gave you a taste of raw emotion this morning."

"**Cousin**?" the other four Titans said together.

"Long story, but I'm afraid I have no time to tell it." The energy ball was pulsating, but no longer growing. "Your ruin is ready. Are you?" Before anyone could react, Derek cried out, brought his arm back and threw the vibrant energy ball at them. It split into five parts, engulfing each Titan with their worst fear and weakness. Derek laughed loud and cruel as they fell to their knees.

* * *

Cyborg felt himself reliving the accident that caused him to cease to be normal. Half machine, he was no longer the known and loved football star at his old high school. He was a freak, cast out, and he left, never finishing high school because he knew he didn't belong. Everything he had known was gone, and he was left with limited ability, incapable to be who he once was and do what he once did. Who would want anything to do with someone so worthless?

* * *

Beast Boy was unraveling as unfunny jokes and failed attempts at flirting came back to haunt him. On the outside he was all self-assured, always making cracks and building himself up. But on the inside his lack of confidence was strong. After all, he wasn't exactly normal. Green skin, pointy ears, fangs, and let's not forget the ability to turn into any given animal, including ones that have been extinct for over a million years. Why should anyone want to spend time with such an unusual character?

* * *

Starfire hugged herself. It was dark, cold, and empty. She had no one but herself, and that was never enough. No one had time to spend with her. There were much more important things than an insignificant used-to-be princess alien girl. She didn't understand anything, anyway, so why bother with her?

* * *

Robin was racked with guilt. He had let everyone down. Batman, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg....Robin had failed them all, including himself. He was too headstrong, reckless, stubborn, and determined. He hadn't been the best sidekick, what made him think he would be a better leader? He had thought himself invincible and let himself get a big head. What kind of leader is that, anyway?

* * *

Raven shut her eyes tightly. There were a million voices talking at once; every side of her wanted to have their say.

"Raven loves Beast Boy, Raven loves Beast Boy, lalalala!" Happy Raven sang.

"Yeah, but what good is that? We're all dying anyway," Timid Raven said sadly.

"Seriously! Why are we just standing here? Let's fight back and kick some butt!" Brave Raven shouted. "Boo ya!"

"Can we not use Cyborg's trademark saying? That's just weird," Sarcastic Raven added.

"SILENCE!" Angry Raven, in the form of Trigon, loomed over them all. "I AM IN CONTROL, AND ALL OF YOU MUST RELINQUISH YOUR POWER TO ME!"

"Forget you," Brave Raven said. "Last time you tried taking over, we kicked your butt."

"What is it with you and kicking butt?" Sarcastic Raven asked.

_Too many emotions_, Raven thought. _Can't control emotions. Can't concentrate. _

"Excuse me," Wise Raven said, stepping forward. "But as you can all see, Raven is losing control and in the process of dying because of this sudden tumultuous surge of emotions. We're her emotions. That means we're her death. And if she dies, we go with her. Is that what we want?"

"Let's rebel! And kick butt!" Brave Raven shouted.

"NEVER!" Angry Raven/Trigon boomed. "THIS SURGE HAS GIVEN ME CONTROL, AND I WILL DO NOTHING TO TAKE THIS CONTROL AWAY FROM ME! RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU!"

"If you consume her, and she dies, then you have nothing to control. And you will be dead yourself," Wise Raven pointed out....wisely. The Ravens all realized this, and Angry Raven/Trigon shrunk back into normal Raven form.

"I guess I can still have a shot at total control after this," she mumbled.

"Ravens, unite!" Wise Raven shouted. "We've done this before. If we can conquer rage, then we can conquer the rest of ourselves. What about Beast Boy? What about the rest of the Titans? The Teen Titans is the best thing that ever happened to us. Don't let it be destroyed by our asshole cousin!"

"Unite!" all the Ravens shouted, and they spun around until they all became one.

_I can do this_, Raven thought. _I can show emotion, but control it too. My emotions are me. I am my emotions. I will not destroy myself. I will save my friends. I will save Beast Boy. And I will be able to love, and to cry, and to be scared, and still be in control. Because I am strong. And I can do this._

Raven lifted her head, and the white-hot energy surrounding her dissipated.

"Derek," she growled. "You're going down."

* * *

Tada! This was a fun chapter to write, and I'm sure the next one will be too. So look forward to it!

Sneak Peak: Each Titan triumphs over their weakness except for Robin. Will it be too late for him?

Blair


	15. The Strength of Friendship

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 15 – The Strength of Friendship

Derek's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Raven....how is this possible? What have you done? That was the greatest weapon of all! That was your weakness! It was supposed to be unbeatable by you!"

"Well it wasn't. I'm stronger now, because of my friends. With them, I can overcome any obstacle in my path."

"No! This isn't possible! The prophecy said I was to be the downfall!"

"Well the prophecy was wrong. Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Derek was flung backward into the wall.

* * *

Cyborg looked down at his hands. His mechanical, useless hands.

"Haha, loser!" a kid shouted at him.

"Didn't he use to be on the football team?" another kid asked.

"Yeah, but not anymore. I mean, just look at him. How could he be?"

"Man, that sucks. He used to be able to do anything. And now, obviously, he can't."

The kids were right, so right. With his mechanical limitations, what good was he? Oh, the pain, he felt the pain. He was ready to give in to the pain and just come to an end. But then, he heard a voice. A voice of hope. The voice of Raven.

"I'm stronger now, because of my friends. With them, I can overcome any obstacle in my path." Cyborg glanced at his arm. There was the broken power monitor. He remembered back to the battle with Atlas. To save his friends, he had given his all, which triumphed over his 100 restraint. Raven had already defeated her weakness, because of her friends. And Cyborg had done it once before. He could do it once again.

The scenery of his old high school melted away as he lifted his head. He saw Raven blast Derek back into the wall. He lifted his sonic cannon and fired away at the fallen enemy.

* * *

Beast Boy transformed into a dog and whimpered as he tried to find a place to hide the many people who seemed so disgusted with him. Why didn't they like him? He was a nice guy. Sure, his jokes weren't always funny (are they ever?), but at least he tried. Suddenly he was reliving the day when the psycho crybaby Soto came to Earth and mistook him for his own green dog. The two pretty girls he had so wished would approve of him were giving him those critical looks again.

"Um, why is that dog green?"

"And, ew, it smells like old pizza. Shoo, yucky dog, go away!" Beast Boy's head drooped. Even as a lovable dog he wasn't good enough. What was really so wrong with him? Sure, he may not be Orlando Bloom, and yeah, he was green, but he wasn't altogether repulsive. Was there really no one who would accept him?

He was ready to give in to the pain when he heard the voice that seemed to make his life worth living.

"I'm stronger now, because of my friends. With them, I can overcome any obstacle in my path."

He did belong somewhere. The Teen Titans, though not always getting his jokes, wanted his companionship and chose to be with him. And Raven, hadn't she almost admitted that she loved him? Almost was good enough for him. The Titans were his friends.

Beast Boy clenched his fists and opened his eyes. There, his best friend Cyborg and his not-so-secret-anymore love Raven stood, Derek on the ground across from them. It was Beast Boy's turn to contribute, and he morphed into a lion and charged at the fallen boy, slashing him across the face and chest. Then he turned back to join his friends.

* * *

Starfire was rocking back and forth, quietly singing one of the less obnoxious Tamaranian folk songs, meant for comforting children. She needed it now, with the voices of people who didn't have time for her filling her ears with their excuses.

"Not now, Starfire, Daddy has important emperor duties to do."

"Oh, Starry, sweetie, Mummy has to help Daddy and make sure that the castle is running as it should. Maybe we can play later."

"Well, Sister dear, I _would_ spend time with you but I only have time to hone my fighting skills and everyone knows **you** can't help me with that." Blackfire floated off and joined the rest of her family, laughing. Then Galfore's comforting voice filled her head, but once again, it was not what she wanted.

"My beautiful amydien, how I wish I could stay with you. But your father is a busy man and can't take care of everything he has to do today. As his servant I must help him. But don't worry, little one, I'll be back soon. I should always hope to make time for you." But Galfore did not come back soon. No one did, because no one was there.

"Ooowaaa," she sang softly, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Oolawudoonasee....Oh, where is everyone?"

There was no everyone. She was totally and completely alone. And she couldn't survive being so alone. The pain was too strong and she was fading away....until a voice that filled her with warmth broke through the silence.

"I'm stronger now, because of my friends. With them, I can overcome any obstacle in my path." (I know, I know, it's getting old, but it's necessary.)

It was the voice of her good friend Raven, whom she had gotten to know better than any of the other Titans during the time that the Puppet Master struck and accidentally switched their bodies. Though the two girls were complete opposites, they had come to an understanding of each other and often went to the mall after meditating together, as a sort of friendship compromise. Though Robin was Starfire's best friend, Raven was the only other girl in Titans Tower and so the two had a sort of special bond. And in her time of need, now Raven was there.

The darkness started to get lighter, and Starfire felt light return to her eyes and her soul. She saw Raven, then Cyborg, then Beast Boy, and knew she was not alone. The darkness disappeared completely, and she stood up as Beast Boy slashed the boy who had manipulated her painfully. As Beast Boy returned, Starfire felt unbridled fury as she gazed at the broken boy who had endangered her dear, dear friends' lives and lied to her about many things. She flew into the air and released a set of star bolts on him, then settled beside her friends where she was anything but alone.

* * *

Robin was burning up inside. Thought to be the strongest of the Titans, he was now the weakest, and he knew it. How could he have failed? He was supposed to be a leader. But the truth was apparent. He was no leader.

Raven had trusted him to keep the secret, and he told Starfire. He failed her. Starfire needed him to save her from Derek, and he couldn't. He failed her. Batman had said that Robin was ready to be on his own, but he obviously wasn't. He failed the only father-like figure he ever knew. He was a failed friend, protector, and successor. He was a failed hero. The only thing he had actually succeeded in was cutting himself off from the people he was friends with and the one he loved. Robin thought that, maybe, if he could do it all over again, maybe he wouldn't be so secretive like Raven. Raven had reasons to be secretive. Robin just preferred to be guarded, and in doing so had prohibited himself from ever having the loving relationship with Starfire that he craved.

Robin, the Boy Wonder, was a failure in all aspects of his life. And he couldn't take failure. Even if he could live, he wouldn't want to face the ones he failed. And so, he submitted to the pain and let it begin to destroy him.

He heard Raven's voice, but it was more distant than it had been for the others, as Robin had given in much easier. Because it was so faint, Robin figured it was only his imagination, hoping for one last chance at life.

_It's over now_, Robin thought to himself. _You've been defeated. Who would have thought? The almighty Teen Titans have been beaten. Pathetic. How did you get so pathetic, Dick?_

Tears gathered behind his mask as the energy from his weakness consumed him.

_She never even knew your real name. She never even saw your eyes. She never even knew who you were. How could she love someone she didn't know? Who were you kidding, Richard? You're just a stupid little kid. You thought you were invisible, and look what's happening to you now. You're such a failure. I'm such a failure._

"Robin?" The melodic voice of the one he loved filled his ears.

_Starfire. If only you knew. If only I could do it all over again, tell you everything, I would. I couldn't save you, couldn't protect you, couldn't even let you in. And now we're dying together. And it's all my fault._

'_Robin, snap out of it, do you want to die?_' Raven's surprisingly urgent voice spoke in his head. _'You can overcome this, Robin, the rest of us did. If we can rise above our weaknesses, surely you can rise about yours. Do you want to let go of Starfire before you really even had her? It's not over yet, Robin. It's time to wake up.'_

Robin opened his eyes and saw his four teammates, his four friends. But Robin was so far gone by now that simply waking up couldn't disperse the energy. It was draining his life force, and if he didn't summon up the power to defeat it soon, his demise would come.

* * *

Now that was a long one, it took me forever to write! My fingers hurt! You should love me for that. Seriously.

Sneak Peak: The battle's not over yet, and Robin's not the only one in trouble. Derek's not done. After all, he has a prophecy to fulfill!

Blair


	16. Final Triumph

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 16 – Final Triumph

"He's not coming out of it," Raven said with great sadness as the four Titans watched their leader open his eyes and look around blindly. He was in pain, that was no secret, and he was dying a death too horrible to imagine.

"No," Starfire said, realizing what this meant. "No! Robin cannot die! No! He is our friend and we must help him!" Before anyone could stop her, Starfire tried to enter the burning energy surrounding the one she loved. She was blasted backwards and landed just short of next to Derek. The Titans gasped as Derek lifted his weary head and gazed at the crumpled girl in front of him. His tired face slowly began to twist into a smile.

"Boy Wonder couldn't overcome it, huh?" he asked, breathing hard. "Who would have thought that of all five of you he would be the weakest? It's sad, really." Derek had more to say, but had to pause to catch his breath. The unexpected attack fueled by the fury of the four Titans had taken a heavy toll on him. In that split second, someone could've, should've, attacked him. But no one did. It was strange; there was no exact reason for it. Perhaps they were tired of fighting, or they were too sad, or they were too busy paying attention to Robin, or they wanted to hear the rest of what Derek had to say. Either way, no one moved or said a word.

"Oh, come on, Titans, you're not being fun," Derek wheezed. "Don't look so down, all hope isn't lost. With Robin gone, you'll need a new leader, and I think I'm perfect for the job, don't you?" The fallen Starfire rose at these words, eyes flashing with a green so bright it could blind you.

"You could **never** measure up to Robin," she spat out with strong animosity. "He is better than you could ever hope to be." Angered by the words, Derek rose also.

"You stupid girl," he snarled. "I'll show you how much stronger I am." Derek reached out and grabbed Starfire by the throat, lifting her into the air. Starfire gasped as her air supply was cut off. "You chose him over me. Wrong choice. Now you'll pay."

"Starfire!" Cyborg called out. "Guys, we gotta help her!"

"No!" Derek shouted, and thrust his free hand out towards the three remaining Titans. An unseen force flung them back into the wall where they fell to the ground. Cyborg was unable to get up, but Raven and Beast Boy stood up shakily.

"Let her go," Raven said, but Derek could hear the weakness in her voice and forced his hand towards her. She staggered and fell, but Beast Boy caught her.

"Stop this," he cried out desperately. In his arms, Raven was still, her eyes closed. "Raven, please, wake up. Raven...." Beast Boy began to shake, tears unwillingly forming behind his eyes. Derek drove his hand forward once more and Beast Boy fell to his knees, losing consciousness. He was the only one left who could do anything. Robin was dying, powerless to his weakness, Starfire was also dying in Derek's grip, and Raven and Cyborg were both out cold. He tried to stay awake for all of them, but he could feel himself slipping away, until he fell backwards, comatose, Raven still in his arms.

Derek's laughter was shrill and maniacal as he watched the Titans fall. Starfire's breath was shallow, and Derek brought her down to eye level.

"You made a mistake rejecting me," he growled. "I could have found a place for you in our plans. But you chose to die with your Boy Wonder instead of to live and thrive with me. What kind of choice was that?"

"The best one," she choked out, and Derek tightened his grip, infuriated by her words. Even threatened with death she would not back down from her true love for Robin. Well, soon she would be dead, as would the rest of the Titans, and Derek would be left with the satisfaction of being stronger as an individual than the strongest team around.

It had been over from the second he walked in the door.

"Good night, Angel," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Robin could feel death coming upon him. He looked at Starfire, wanting his last memory to be of her. He realized, now, that is was not a dream; his friends had risen above their greatest weakness. It wasn't that surprising, really. Robin never knew why he was the leader anyway. He had no special power. He just had his physical strength. But his teammates had mental strength he could never even hope to possess. Of course they could overcome it. They could overcome anything. They were his team. He, however, was weak.

He smiled as Starfire reached out towards him. He wanted to take her hands and pull her to him and just hold her forever. But he cried out in unheard anguish as she was blasted backward. She was hurt trying to help him. Robin wished death would just take him completely and get it over with. It was agony letting it just eat away at him. This really was the worst kind of death possible. But there was no alternative for him. It was too late, and Robin wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't deserve to live. Though he did wish for Starfire and the rest of his friends to be alright.

Though Robin was drained, he could still summon anger when Derek recovered and started speaking. He couldn't hear what he was saying, but he knew nothing coming from that jerk's mouth could be good. A spark of happiness filled him when Starfire rose, but suddenly Derek's hand snaked out and grabbed her around the throat. A rage and hatred so passionate filled Robin that his energy was completely restored. As Derek brought down his other friends, Robin only grew stronger. And as Derek brought Starfire towards him, still cutting off her air and life, Robin found the power inside him to break through his weakness. He was not a failure if he could save his love's life. And he **would** save her.

"**_Get away from her_**." In a second, Derek was down on the floor, and Starfire was in Robin's arms, gasping for the air that had been denied her for too long. Kissing her on the forehead, he set her down on the ground next to Cyborg, and turned around to face Derek who was getting back up. Robin whipped out his Bo staff, prepared for the fight of a lifetime. He had never even hated Slade this much. There was no way Derek could live through Robin's attack fueled by such loathing. And Robin was going to make sure that Derek died in the most painful way possible. Derek knew this. And Derek knew the only way to escape such pain was to destroy himself in a fashion similar to Raven's total shut down.

"Drigon, take me back!" Derek shouted out to his father. "Back to whence I came....destroy me! AZERATH!" In a flash of light that sent Robin flying backwards, Derek was engulfed and slowly erased from existence. There was no explosion, no pain, just a simple ceasing to be. Derek had chosen his own weakness to kill him rather than die by Robin's fury. Yet it was painless because of the simple fact that his weakness was weakness. But the details really didn't matter. All that mattered was....

Derek was gone.

* * *

YAY!!!! FINALLY!!!! I wanted to have him die painfully, but it wouldn't have been nearly as quick, and if it wasn't quick, Robin would have torn Derek apart limb from limb. Not that he didn't deserve it or anything, I'm just not to fond of describing such graphic violence. That would not have been pretty. Hooray!

ANYWAYS, did you guys see last night's way too cool episode? RAVEN HUGGED BEAST BOY!!! RAVEN HUGGED BEAST BOY!!! OMG RAVEN HUGGED BEAST BOY!!! SHE HUGGED HIM SHE HUGGED HIM SHE HUGGED HIM!!! And, um, wow, stank ball? Creative. V. creative.

Sneak Peak: Robin and Starfire finally get their fluffy moment

Blair


	17. Awakening

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 17 – Awakening

Robin groaned as he lifted himself to his feet. He had been thrown with great force and his landing had been quite painful, but it hadn't stopped him from watching Derek slowly disappear. It wasn't disappearing, exactly, because disappearing was more like one second someone's there, the next they're not. Derek had more....faded away than anything else. It hadn't been as satisfying as killing him, but it was rewarding all the same. He was finally gone. For a second it seemed like Derek had won, but the Teen Titans had defeated him in the end. However, Robin was inwardly grateful for Derek's attack. It had been humbling and made him realize that there were worse things in the world than not living up to your own expectations. This made Robin remember Starfire and the others, and he noticed they were still unconscious. One by one, he carried them (even Cyborg, with much difficulty) to their beds and let them rest. He knew that if they could survive their greatest weakness, they would come out of this quickly. And so they did. But Starfire was the first, and since Robin had spent the most time with her, he was there when she awoke.

"Robin?" she asked, reaching out to him. He stood from the chair he had been resting in and came over and took her outstretched hand.

"Star, you're awake."

"Where is Derek? What happened?"

"He's....gone. And he's not coming back."

"Then we are victorious?"

"Yes." Robin sighed. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was worried that you were leaving me." Starfire smiled graciously at him.

"I would not ever leave you, Robin," she whispered.

"You almost did, once," he replied. "Remember when you were to be betrothed?"

"I had to do what was best for Tamaran."

"But then you didn't have to be married anymore, when we found out it was a trick. And yet still you wanted to stay."

"It wasn't a matter of wanting, Robin, it was a matter of duty." Starfire looked up at him with her green shining eyes. "I would never want to be where you aren't."

Robin didn't want to get his hopes up, but all of this had been pointing to Starfire's possible liking him more than a friend. And Robin knew that if he didn't do something now, the moment would be lost and he'd never get the courage to do it again.

_Hey, don't just throw caution to the wind. What about your leadership position? How great of a leader will you be if you've got the girl of your dreams? You won't be able to concentrate fully on fighting crime, and that's a must._

_Oh, shut up. There are worse things than not being the best leader. After all, even heroes are allowed to have fun._

_Besides. This is love we're talking about._

"Starfire...." He was going to do it. He wouldn't delay this any longer.

"Yes Robin?" He could see it in her eyes: she had been waiting for this just as long as he had.

"These past few weeks with Derek have shown me something that I was either blind to before or didn't want to accept. I was so caught up in being a hero that I forgot to be a person. And, Star, when you let Derek get so close to you it killed me inside. Do you want to know why?" Robin took a deep breath. "Because _I_ want to be the one you get close to. I want to be the one you confide in, you laugh with, you cry with, you _love_. I want you to love me as I love you. And I do, Star, I love you more than anything else in this world, more than my own life."

"Robin...." She gripped his hand tightly and took her spare hand to stroke his cheek lightly. "When I was talking to Derek, he was so understanding, and I...." She blushed, looking away for a moment, but then looked back. "I pretended he was you." Robin smiled, a feeling of relief rushing through his body. But something tugged at the back of his mind.

"Starfire, what was it that he understood about you?" She was afraid to tell, and Robin could see it in her eyes. But his warm smile reassured her, and she felt comforted and safe. She knew she could trust him with anything.

"It is a long, boring story," she began. "But basically, I was....neglected as a child, and there's always been a sense of loneliness that just follows me around." She sighed. "I suppose it's something I'll never grow out of because it was always made clear that there were more important things than me." Starfire saw the shock in Robin's face. "Friend Robin, do not be alarmed, it is not such a deal of a giant level." Robin seized her other hand and grasped both hands in his together.

"Whoever doesn't wish to spend every second of their life with you is a fool," he whispered. Their gazes locked, and for a moment, Starfire felt she could see through the disguising mask Robin always wore. She saw a brilliant, sincere blue filled with love, and then it was gone.

Robin dropped her hands as she flung her arms around him in a hug.

"I feel like I have loved you forever," she whispered in his ear.

"I _know_ I've loved you forever," he whispered back, and he took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his in the sweetest kiss anyone has ever known. The kiss seemed to last forever, as it very well should have, in their eyes. And when they broke it both felt a sense of security that would last a lifetime, for that was as long as they would have each other.

* * *

Aww how sweet! I love cute moments!!! I'm posting the next chapter today too because then Thursday I'll put the epilogue and then I'm going on vacation!

Sneak Peak: BBRae fluff, need I say more?

Blair


	18. Not On Your Life

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Not On Your Life

Raven stirred, opening her eyes to a blinding light that she wasn't used to after being comatose. Growing accustomed, she looked around, her first thoughts of Beast Boy, then of Derek. What had happened? She was nicely tucked into her bed, but how had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was falling into Beast Boy's arms, unable to fight any longer. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Raven highly doubted she'd be all nice and cozy in bed basically unharmed if they had lost and everything hadn't turned out alright.

She rose, not sure what to do first. Should she even venture outside her bedroom? But she couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. Instinct was pulling her towards Beast Boy's room. That was the first thing she wanted to know: if Beast Boy was okay.

The door slid open leading out into an empty hallway. It was quiet, and that unnerved Raven when it would usually comfort her. But if everything were okay, wouldn't there be celebration? Or at least someone there?

She came upon the door that had Beast Boy written on it in block letters. Tentatively, Raven knocked, but there was no answer. She decided to send Beast Boy a mental message to see where he was and if he was okay.

'_Beast Boy? Where are you?'_ When there was no answer, Raven began to panic. What if Beast Boy hadn't made it? What would she do without him? She had finally gotten enough control and courage to halfway admit that she loved him, and she had accepted it herself. Her emotions would surely go haywire if pure, unrestrained grief filled her. And the rest of the Titans? What if she was the only one who survived? What kind of survival would that even be? In the midst of Raven's terror, a black streak emitted from her, tearing Beast Boy's bedroom door off its hinges. Whoops. She needed to calm down, but couldn't find herself able. But upon peering inside, she saw a green figure lying on the bed shaking....with uncontrollable laughter? Rage replaced fear as Raven realized the always-unfunny Beast Boy had duped her. Forgetting to take her thoughts out of his head, her entire panic session had been heard by him and he decided to let her go on without letting her know that he was fine. The broken door lifted off the ground and hovered just above Beast Boy's nose. His laughter stopped and he gulped.

"Heh....just kidding?" Raven let the door drop with a loud crash next to his bed as she marched towards him.

"You asshole!" she shouted. Inside her, Angry Raven (no longer in the form of Trigon because she's not in complete control) did a freakish little dance as she was able to let loose a little and rant.

"Heh heh....sorry, Rae...." Beast Boy said nervously, sitting up.

"Sorry is not going to cut it!" she yelled, sitting down hard next to him. "You knew that I was panicking and you let me go on believing that you were in trouble!" Beast Boy transformed into the oh-so-cute little kitty and crawled into Raven's lap, purring. She pushed him off and he hit the floor, transforming back.

"Ow! Harsh. At least admit that you were worried about me."

"Not on your life."

"You said you were panicking!"

"Yeah, that I'd have to handle the whole saving the world thing by myself, not that I'd never get to listen to another sucky joke or taste crappy tofu waffles."

"Just admiiiit iiit, you loooooooove me and you'd just be soooo lost without me," Beast Boy said in a sing-song voice.

"Not on your life."

"Aw, come on, Rae, you know you love me." Beast Boy looked her straight in her unblinking eyes and she stared straight back. They went on like that for a second, until Beast Boy couldn't hold it anymore and blinked.

"Yeah," she said, still staring. "Maybe I do." She leaned forward and kissed him. His shock soon dissolved as he began to kiss her back, his hands wrapped around her, thoughts running wild through his head.

_She loves me! She loves me! She loves me! I love Raven and Raven loves me back! Yeah, Beast Boy, you're the man! You can even make the hardest chicks fall for you, you're just so hot_....

His abandoned door suddenly lifted up again in warning as their kiss broke. He looked at her and laughed.

"This whole, uh, mind reading thing....there's no chance that you might give it up, is there?" A rare smile spread on Raven's face.

"Not on your life."

* * *

Short but sweet, just had to have their moment. This is the last official "chapter" but there will be an epilogue. I'll post it Thursday, and then I'll be going away for the weekend on vacation. When I get back I'll get the sequel to Heart's Desire up. The title of that will be displayed in the epilogue. Love you all!

Blair


	19. Epilogue

Title: Hey Jealousy

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: When a stranger named Derek appears at the door of Titans Tower seeking refuge, it leads to friendship, romance, and not to mention trouble. It seems to follow Derek everywhere he goes, and when he gets the Teen Titans sucked into it, Robin begins to believe that maybe Derek isn't what he seems. Is Robin onto something, or is it just the result of a little thing called jealousy? RobStar BBRae

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, which you already knew, but I can't afford to be sued so I'll just say it anyway.

* * *

Epilogue 

It was a bright Saturday morning, the kind of morning that's the obvious beginning to a beautiful and perfect day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the Teen Titans could be found where they usually were at this time of day: the breakfast table. Before them was a large feast consisting of tofu waffles, soy milk, normal milk, eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and anything else you would find at an extravagant breakfast buffet. The Titans were talking animatedly among themselves as they enjoyed the feast and if one were to look at them, they would think they were nothing other than a group of normal friends, just enjoying each other's company. Normal, aside from the fact that one was half metal, one was green, one was levitating a tofu waffle towards her, one was slightly tinted orange, and one was wearing a mask and was in tights. But except for those trivial details, they seemed perfectly normal.

"Since when do you eat tofu waffles, Rae?" Cyborg asked, gorging himself on his over-large plate consisting of meat, meat, and more meat. Raven glared, but Beast Boy puffed out his chest proudly.

"My woman likes my food," he said. Raven moved her glare from Cyborg to Beast Boy.

"What did you call me?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Uh....heh heh....sweetheart?"

"I don't think so," she replied, and took a tiny bite of the waffle. Five seconds later, she lifted her hood over her head so she could make a face of disgust and revulsion. Nasty. This went unnoticed by Beast Boy, but not by the rest of the Titans, who grinned. When Beast Boy turned back around to face Raven, her hood was back down and she smiled at her expectant love.

"Yum," she said in her normal monotone voice, but Beast Boy didn't detect the sarcasm. Which was all as well.

Breakfast was interrupted by the alarm going off, signaling trouble in Jump City. Robin jumped up and raced over to the computer to find where the dilemma was coming from, and the Titans were on their way.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked, behind the wheel of his beloved T Car.

"Apparently Mumbo Jumbo thought it would be fun to harass the new carnival in town. He's got the spinning ride at high speed and it doesn't look like he wants to stop it any time soon."

"Damn," Beast Boy said. "Makes me feel sick just thinking about it." Cyborg pulled the T Car up to the gates of the carnival, which people were streaming out of, screaming. You could hear Mumbo Jumbo's psychotic laughter ringing out above the din.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted as they all jumped out. "Cyborg, you stop the machine. Starfire, you save the passengers. Raven, Beast Boy, let's take Mumbo down." Cyborg and Starfire raced to the whirling machine. It was going so fast it was a blur, and Star began to feel dizzy.

"Cyborg, please hurry with the dismantling of this object for I am very uncomforted by it," she pleaded as the mechanical man played with the control box. Finally after a couple of nauseous minutes, the ride came to a stop, creaking on its hinges. A large sigh of relief came from the people on the ride along with some crying and gagging noises. Starfire quite felt like gagging herself as she helped remove the passengers from the ride.

The other three Titans came over to help Starfire as Mumbo was already defeated and being taken away by the "abnormal villains" police. (I mean, seriously, what kind of police are those guys? They wear weird masks like someone would in Star Wars and have seriously weird guns and have no problem at all with dealing with these REALLY weird monsters. Like Cardiac? What kind of villain was that?) As Starfire lifted one smaller boy out of the ride and down into Robin's outstretched arms, the tearful child gave her a hug.

"Thank you for saving me, miss," he sniffled. Starfire and Robin smiled at the adorable little boy.

"What is your name?" Star asked, hugging him back, then flying him down personally and setting him on the ground. She stood next to Robin. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven could handle helping the people without them for a while.

"Derek," he said, wiping his nose. "It was very scary and I didn't think it would ever stop. And then it did and you saved me. You're like my guardian angel or something. So thank you." He waddled off and ran into the open arms of a sobbing woman who was probably his mother. But the little boy's words had left the couple speechless. His name was Derek and he had called Starfire his guardian....angel....

"Well that's everyone, our work here is done," Cyborg said. "My head is still spinning so I need to get behind the wheel of my baby to get back in focus. Can we go now?" Raven recognized the shock written all over the faces of Starfire and Robin.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," Robin said, shaking his head. "Just something made us think. I'll tell you about it in the car."

* * *

"No way!" Beast Boy said. "It wasn't actually _him_, was it? I mean, by what you told us of that night, he just kind of, poof, disappeared. Was he, like, reincarnated or something?"

"It definitely wasn't him," Raven said, quickly. "I can promise you that, he's gone for good. What a half-demon does....what he did, there's no coming back."

"No, there's no cause for alarm or anything," Robin added, feeling foolish. "It was just, kind of, a coincidence that induced thought. I mean, it's been a year since the battle, and after you guys woke up and I explained what happened, we just kind of forgot about him. He was Raven's cousin from Azerath, he tried to destroy us, he almost succeeded but didn't, he erased himself from existence, the end. But we never talked about what really happened that night, personally, for each of us, with our weaknesses."

There was a pause as each Titan pondered this. For Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were still clueless as to her reason for hating to be alone. For Raven, it was obvious why her weakness was what it was. For Cyborg, everyone had enough of an idea that he missed who he used to be but everyone also knew that he didn't want to be reminded. For Beast Boy it was easily understandable why he was afraid of rejection. And for Robin, well, he wasn't a failure, and no one wanted to go there.

"You know," Raven said, finally breaking the silence, "It doesn't matter."

"What?"

"We didn't have to talk about Derek's attack because we all overcame it, and we all know why we were able to conquer our weaknesses. Because of our friendship. Those weaknesses are a thing of the past."

Arriving at Titans Tower, the five friends reflected on Raven's words. Cyborg took the T Car into the garage and began working on it as he had noticed that it wasn't running as smoothly as usual. Looking under the hood, he found the problem, and had the right tool to fix it in his arm. While he fixed it, he suddenly realized that his "useless" mechanical arm was doing exactly what he needed it to do. Smiling, Cyborg finished up and began whistling as he began to polish his baby. Inability? What inability?

* * *

Beast Boy accompanied Raven to her room, which he was allowed to be in now. She sat down on her bed, and patted the spot next to her, signaling him to sit. There was no rejection in her eyes or body language as she wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him. As he put his hands on her waist and began to kiss her back, the emotion of love filled her, and there were no light bulbs shattering and she didn't feel overwhelmed at all. There was just the simple, sweet sensation of loving and being loved back.

* * *

Starfire took hold of Robin's hand and flew up to the roof where they could enjoy each other's company. Sitting, he put his arm around her and she leaned her hand on his shoulder. Robin looked at the beautiful redhead. How could he be a failure and end up with the most gorgeous girl in the universe on his shoulder? He reached his hand up and stroked her hair lightly. She lifted her head and turned it towards him as he took his other hand and captured her face. Soon his lips were on hers, and she somehow found herself in his lap like the time they had gone to the scary movie with Derek and the others. He caressed her lips with kisses that she hungrily returned. She had needed this love for so long, and now that she finally had it, she wouldn't want it from anyone else. Robin broke the kiss and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"When you're with me, you're never alone," he whispered, and they kissed again.

And so the weaknesses of the five strong Teen Titans were, just like Derek, simply erased from existence.

* * *

THE END!!! I hope you guys liked this story, next up is the sequel to Heart's Desire, titled Mind's Obsession. As I've said I'm going on vacation, and I'll be back Sunday. I'm taking my laptop with me but I don't have an internet connection down there so I'll only be able to write. But that means I'll have lots of chapters for Mind's Obsession and I can post it Sunday. Look for it! Now for my normal end-of-story questions, please answer in your review:

1.)How did you like this story?

2.)Did you like the pairings?

3.)How did you like the ending?

4.)What changes would you make, if any?

5.)What was your favorite part?

6.)What was your least favorite part?

7.)Did you read my first fic, "Heart's Desire"? If not, will you?

8.)Are you going to read the sequel to that, "Mind's Obsession"?

9.)What are some of your favorite Teen Titan fics to read?

Okay, that's all, and say anything else you wanna say. Tear, I can't believe it's over!!! But all good things must come to an end. If it weren't over, I'd never get to work on Mind's Obsession, which you will see on Sunday. I love you all!

Blair Lebeau


End file.
